Um Conto de Natal Sana
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Hurley está de saco cheio das piadinhas de Sawyer e decide que ele precisa arranjar uma namorada para deixá-lo em paz. SANA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/Comedy

Censura: M

Sana/Fic em 9 capítulos.

Sinopse: Hurley está de saco cheio das piadinhas de Sawyer e decide que ele precisa arranjar uma namorada para deixá-lo em paz. Para isso ele decide dar uma de cupido e bola um plano mirabolante para fazer com que Sawyer e uma certa garota mal-humorada do acampamento fiquem juntos.

Especialmente para Margueritte, Clara, Charyto e Luisa.

Um Conto de Natal Sana

 **Dezembro de 2004**

 **Em uma ilha perdida em algum lugar do pac** **ífico**

Hurley estava sentado em um tronco na praia fazendo o inventário dos alimentos que eles ainda tinham na escotilha quando Sawyer se aproximou dele e começou a dizer:

\- Querido papai noel, esse ano eu não fui um bom menino. Eu escondi comida dos meus amigos sobreviventes só para eu comer sozinho. Será que o senhor poderia quebrar o meu galho e ainda me mandar aquele lego do Harry Potter que eu tanto queria?

Ele parou de escrever e olhou diretamente nos olhos do sulista com uma expressão zangada no rosto antes de dizer

\- Você acha que vai conseguir fazer amigos desse jeito?

\- E quem disse que eu estou interessado em fazer amigos, Jumbo?- retrucou Sawyer. – Eu tenho parças. Quando eles precisam de alguma coisa eles vem até mim, a gente negocia e fica tudo certo.

\- Bom, a pessoa que te tirar no amigo secreto vai te dar um chá de simancol, se te derem alguma coisa.

Sawyer riu.

\- Hugo, você acha mesmo que eu participaria do amigo secreto? Essa história de celebrar o natal na ilha é uma perda de tempo. Eu já não ligava pra isso quando morava em LA ainda mais agora nessa ilha?

\- Dude, tenho pena de ti.- disse Hurley com sinceridade.

\- Pena de mim?- indagou Sawyer, debochado. – "Dude" olha pra ti e olha pra mim. De quem será que você deveria ter pena?

Sawyer o deixou, rindo maquiavelicamente. Hurley suspirou, pensativo. Charlie o viu e aproximou-se dele.

\- Hey, que cê tá fazendo, Hurley?

\- Pensando.- ele respondeu.

\- Pensando em quê?

\- Em quanto o Sawyer é um imbecil.- disse Hurley levantando-se do tronco da árvore.

\- Ah mais isso todo mundo já sabe.

\- Ele acabou de me dizer que não vai participar do amigo secreto.

\- Mas você esperava mesmo que ele fosse participar?- retrucou Charlie. – Melhor assim, cara. Quem iria querer dar presente pro Sawyer?

\- Dude, tu acha que ele sempre foi assim?

\- Assim como?  
\- Assim...egoísta...aproveitador...mal amado...

Charlie deu de ombros.

\- Charlie, o cara já foi um bebezinho uma vez. Ele não deve ter nascido mal. Algumao coisa aconteceu com ele que o deixou assim.

\- Pode até ser, Hurley. Mas a gente não sabe o que foi e nem acho que vamos descobrir.

Hurley pensou mais um pouco.

\- E se a gente pudesse dar uma razão para ele ser bom? Algo que o faria feliz, sei lá!

\- Como o quê? Hurley a gente não tem nada que ele queira.

\- Mas podemos conseguir algo que ele irá querer! Charlie, o que todo mundo quer?

\- Hummm...- fez Charlie, pensando. – Dinheiro, fama e amor?

\- Amor!- exclamou Hurley sorrindo. – Dinheiro e fama não servem pra nada nessa ilha. É

isso, dude! Vamos arranjar uma namorada para o Sawyer. Assim, se ele estiver apaixonado vai ser uma pessoa melhor e vai parar de encher o saco da gente.

\- Hurley, cê tá viajando na maionese. Que mulher dessa ilha iria querer namorar o Sawyer, sinceramente?

\- Ei, o Sawyer até que é "esforçado".- disse Hurley.

\- Verdade, o cara tem lá seus músculos e...as covinhas.- concordou Charlie. – Mas mesmo assim o cara é mala pra caramba! Só a Kate que consegue aturar ele.

Os olhos de Hurley brilharam naquele momento.

\- A Kate! Podíamos conversar com ela sobre isso.

\- Sei não, Hurley. Acho que tá rolando um lance entre o Jack e a Kate.

\- Como você sabe?- perguntou Hurley.

\- Bom, porque ontem eu passei lá na escotilha e eles estavam sozinhos lá, abraçados.

\- Isso não quer dizer nada.- disse Hurley. – Eles são amigos.

\- Mas ele tava com a mão na bunda dela, cara!- Charlie revelou.

\- Ok, acho que a Kate está fora então.- concluiu Hurley. – A Libby e a Claire também.

\- A Sun e a Rose também.- adicionou Charlie. – Sendo assim só nos restam a...

Foi nesse momento que Hurley avistou Ana-Lucia saindo do mar. Ela tinha acabado de tomar um mergulho e usava apenas sua camiseta preta e a parte debaixo de um bíquini da mesma cor. Ela colocou seus cabelos para cima em um coque folgado e se deitou na areia de costas para eles, buscando pegar um pouco de sol despreocupadamente.

\- O que foi?- Charlie indagou sem entender até que seguiu o olhar do amigo e deparou-se com a mesma visão. – A Ana-Lucia?

\- E por que não?- retrucou Hurley. – Ela é gata, solteira...

\- E odeia o Sawyer!- Charlie completou. – Cara, ela quase comeu ele vivo do outro lado da ilha que eu soube.

\- Quem desdenha quer comprar.- afirmou Hurley.

\- Oh, agora me lembro!- disse Charlie de repente. – Ela disse pra Claire que não vai participar do amigo secreto também.

\- É isso, Charlie! É um sinal! Pensa comigo, dude. Dois corações solitários e amargurados juntos na noite de natal...

Charlie riu.

\- Hurley, cê pirou cara? Isso nunca vai dar certo.

\- Deixa comigo.- disse ele cheio de confiança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sensação do sol morno na pele de Ana-Lucia era reconfortante. Era muito bom poder tomar banho de mar, se deitar na areia e se bronzear sem ter que ficar pensando na segurança de seu grupo o tempo todo. Ter vindo viver no acampamento de Jack tinha suas desvantagens, mas as vantagens eram maiores. Ela sentia que as pessoas ainda a hostilizavam pelo terrível incidente que causara a morte de Shannon, mas pelo menos ali estava em paz. Ficar sozinha era bom para refletir.

\- Oi, Ana-Lucia. Bom dia.- disse uma voz amigável interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

Ana se virou para olhar e viu o jovem e robusto rapaz a quem chamavam de Hurley. Procurou ser simpática e sorriu.

\- Bom dia.- respondeu.

\- O dia está bonito, né?- comentou Hurley.

\- Os dias sempre são bonitos aqui.- ela disse embora tivesse vivido muitos dias sombrios na ilha.

\- Eu soube que você não vai participar do amigo secreto?

\- Bem, eu achei que não tinha muito cabimento eu participar.

\- E por que?- retrucu Hugo sentando-se ao lado dela na areia.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Por razões óbvias é claro.

\- Todo mundo sabe que foi um acidente.- declarou Hurley.

\- Um acidente que poderia ter sido evitado.- Ana disse com uma nota de tristeza na voz. – Acho que isso é o bastante para que as pessoas não se liguem muito em mim por aqui. Mas ainda assim eu sou muito agradecida por terem me deixado ficar.

\- Bom, eu sei que tem gente que gosta de você.- ele comentou. – Inclusive tem uma pessoa em particular que gosta muito de você.

Ana se levantou da posição em que estava e bateu a areia de suas pernas e coxas antes de se sentar ao lado de Hurley. Ela estava um pouco confusa sobre aonde aquela conversa iria chegar.

\- O que quer dizer?- ela perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Eu tenho um amigo que... – ele se parou de propósito. – Não dude, melhor eu não dizer...o cara me mataria.

\- Hurley, essa conversa tá muito estranha.- disse Ana.

\- Eu sei.- ele concordou. – Desculpa, não era pra eu te contar mas eu já tô com pena desse meu amigo.

\- Está com pena dele porque ele simpatiza comigo?- Ana retrucou sem entender.

\- Não.- Hurley respondeu. – Eu estou com pena dele porque o cara tá muito na tua. Dude, ele tá apaixonado. Está até escrevendo poesia.

Ana-Lucia deu uma gargalhada.

\- Oh shit! Tá de brincadeira né?

\- Não, eu tô falando sério!- ele insistiu.

Ela riu ainda mais.

\- Ok, cara, eu aprecio mesmo o seu esforço em querer me incluir no grupo de vocês, mas não precisa vir com esse tipo de historinha não.

Hurley se levantou, bateu a areia da bermuda e disse:

\- Bom, eu achei que devia te contar.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e disse:

\- Se isso é mesmo verdade, de quem estamos falando?

\- Mantenha os olhos abertos.- Hurley disse e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu sozinha, dizendo para si mesma:

\- Poesia? Como se eu estivesse precisando de poesia. Estou precisando é dar "umazinha."

Continua...

No próximo capítulo:

Ele pegou o pedaço de papel que estava cuidadosamente dobrado e o abriu. Era uma letra pequena e caprichada que dizia: "Sawyer, estou muito a fim de você." E embaixo das palavras havia uma marca de batom vermelha de uma boca muito carnuda. Sawyer arregalou os olhos e leu de novo, custando a acreditar no que tinha lido.

E aí meninas, gostaram? Espero que curtam o presente de natal. Obrigada por continuarem lendo minhas histórias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mais tarde, as pessoas no acampamento estavam improvisando uma árvore de natal com bolas feitas de ouriço do mar e cipós improvisando guirlandas. Claire assistia atentamente ao trabalho das pessoas e dava sugestões animadamente. Charlie segurava Aaron e fazia caretas para ele.

\- De repente a gente podia montar um presépio.- disse Claire empolgada.

\- Um presépio?- repetiu Charlie. – Mas de madeira ou bambu?

\- Ei, Charlie.- Hurley o chamou de repente.

\- Oi, Hurley.- ele disse.

\- Será que você poderia me dar uma mão com uma coisa aqui?

\- Eu estou com o bebê agora.- ele respondeu.

\- Ah, eu posso pegar ele de volta.- disse Claire.

\- Tem certeza?- ele indagou.

\- Tenho amor, vá ajudar o Hurley.

Eles deram um beijinho na boca e Charlie juntou-se à Hurley logo em seguida.

\- Pra que precisa da minha ajuda?- Charlie perguntou.

\- Para a segunda fase do meu plano "sana".

\- Plano sana? Que diabo é isso homem?

\- Plano de juntar o Sawyer e a Ana: Sana!

\- Ai, meu Deus. Você ainda está com essa ideia louca na cabeça?

\- Charlie, vai me ajudar ou não?

\- Isso depende do que você quer que eu faça.- disse Charlie.

\- Eu preciso que escreva um bilhete pro Sawyer e coloque na tenda dele.

\- Um bilhete dizendo o que?

\- "Sawyer estou muito a fim de você."

Charlie riu.

\- De jeito nenhum que eu vou fazer isso, cara. Eu sou espada!

\- Charlie, deixa de ser besta, você vai escrever o bilhete como se fosse a Ana-Lucia, entendeu?

\- Entendi.- disse ele. – Mas por que tem que ser eu? Por que não escreve você?

\- Porque a tua letra é mais afeminada do que a minha.

\- Como é que é?

\- Dude, eu já vi tu escrevendo aquelas músicas naquele caderninho Dharma. A tua letra é mais certinha. A minha letra não vai convencer ele de que tem uma mina interessada nele.- explicou Hurley.

\- É só isso então?- Charlie perguntou.

\- Tem mais uma coisa.- Hurley disse tirando um objeto de dentro do bolso de sua bermuda.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um batom.- Hurley respondeu.

\- E pra que esse batom?- Charlie perguntou com medo da resposta.

\- É pra você passar e dar um beijo no bilhete, deixar a marca da boca e tal...

\- Hurley!- exclamou Charlie exasperado. – Fala sério! Se você quer mesmo convencer o Sawyer de que foi a Ana-Lucia quem escreveu e beijou esse bilhete, a boca tem que ser mais carnuda e a tua boca é mais carnuda do que a minha.

Hurley pensou por alguns segundos.

\- Ok, escreve o bilhete que eu dou o beijo.

Nesse momento, Locke apareceu atrás deles carregando sua mochila nas costas como de costume:

\- Quem vai dar em beijo em quem?- ele perguntou curioso com seu largo sorriso no rosto.

\- Beijo? Que beijo?- disse Hurley disfarçando. – Tava falando de beijo, Charlie?

\- Eu não cara, tá me estranhando?- rebateu Charlie. – Eu tava falando da gente ir dar uma olhada no motor da kombi que tava falhando.

\- Ah sim, verdade. Vamos! Até mais Locke!

Locke ficou olhando Hurley e Charlie andando e cochichando. Riu consigo mesmo. Sabia que eles dois estavam aprontando alguma e era coisa das grandes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de caminhar pela praia, cortar uns troncos de bambu e fazer alguns exercícios físicos, Sawyer resolveu que era hora de ir para sua tenda e tirar uma soneca. Entrou em sua barraca, tirou a camisa suada e os sapatos e se deitou em sua cama de poltronas do avião. Passou sua mão direita displicentemente pelo travesseiro e sentiu um pedaço de papel entre seus dedos.

Ele pegou o pedaço de papel que estava cuidadosamente dobrado e o abriu. Era uma letra pequena e caprichada que dizia: "Sawyer, estou muito a fim de você." E embaixo das palavras havia uma marca de batom vermelha de uma boca muito carnuda. Sawyer arregalou os olhos e leu de novo, custando a acreditar no que tinha lido.

\- Mas como assim?- ele retrucou, curioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noitinha, Ana-Lucia resolveu ir até a despensa preparar algo para comer quando foi interceptada pelo cachorro Vincent no caminho.

\- Ei, amigão!- ela exclamou acariciando-lhe a cabeça. – Como é que você sabe que eu estou indo jantar?

Ela tocou debaixo do queixo do cachorro e percebeu que ele tinha um pedaço de papel dobrado na boca e estava sendo cuidadoso para não molhá-lo com sua saliva.

\- O que é isso?- ela indagou tirando o pedaço de papel da boca dele.

Desdobrou o papel e leu os dizeres que estavam escritos com palavras recortadas de revistas:

\- "Quisera eu ter coragem de encarar teus olhos escuros e declarar o meu amor por ti. Sonho em beijar teus lábios dia e noite. A paixão me domina mas o medo da rejeição faz com que eu me esconda entre as sombras e te contemple de longe, morena linda. Mesmo assim serei eternamente seu." – Mas o que...?- Ana disse, chocada com o bilhete que acabara de receber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite Sawyer teve dificuldade para dormir porque estava tentando descobrir em sua mente quem era a mulher que havia lhe mandado aquela mensagem. Ficou horas encucado com isso até que chegou a conclusão de que estava perdendo o sono porque sentia-se extremamente solitário naquela ilha e um simples bilhete de uma possível mulher que estivesse interessada nele acendeu-lhe as esperanças de lhe aplacar a solidão.

Sawyer pegou o bilhete que havia recebido e ficou olhando pra marca de batom no papel. E se não fosse uma garota que estivesse interessada nele, mas sim uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém querendo se vingar de alguma coisa cruel que ele tinha feito? Mas por que essa pessoa se daria ao trabalho de deixar uma marca de batom? Uma coisa tão pessoal?

Ele deixou o bilhete de lado e fechou os olhos preferindo acreditar pelo menos em seus sonhos que havia uma mulher linda, sexy e cheia de amor pra dar que estava interessada nele naquela ilha, embora ele soubesse que não seria tão difícil assim descobrir quem era ela com tão poucas opções no mercado, ele pensou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que amanheceu o dia, Ana-Lucia levantou-se de sua cama e foi lavar o rosto com um balde de água que deixava estrategicamente ao lado de sua tenda todos os dias. Prendeu os cabelos e ajoelhou-se na areia ao lado do balde quando percebeu que havia um pedaço de papel preso com fita durex na superfície de metal da alça.

\- Mais um bilhetinho?- Ana retrucou se apressando em pegar o papel e voltar para dentro de sua tenda para ler.

Abriu com cuidado o bilhete e viu que estava escrito com pedaços de letras cortadas de revistas como o que recebera na noite anterior. Este novo bilhete dizia: "Espero que tenha gostado do que escrevi ontem. Fiquei te imaginando abrindo o papel e lendo silenciosamente, tentando imaginar quem lhe enviaria tal coisa porque você pensa que ninguém te nota. Mas eu vejo você. Se quiser continuar o contato, por favor deixe um bilhete pra mim no bambuzal perto dos troncos caídos. Ass: Para sempre seu."

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos e resolveu ir ter uma conversinha com Hurley sobre aquele seu misterioso amigo poeta.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo:

\- Ana-Lucia, eu te falei que o cara é tímido, mas ele me disse que está louco por você.

\- Se isso for mesmo verdade me diz quem ele é!

Meninas, obrigada pelos feedbacks. Eu também estou me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sawyer encontrou Kate na despensa tomando o café da manhã.

\- Hey, você.- ela falou charmosa.

\- Hey, você.- ele respondeu.

\- Quer?- ela ofereceu pra ele um pouco de salada de frutas de uma cumbuca.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar e Kate colocou uma colher cheia em sua boca primeiro, lambendo languidamente a colher antes de entregar a cumbuca pra ele. Sawyer deu um meio sorriso, encheu a colher e comeu um pouco da salada de frutas antes de dizer:

\- Então foi você, sardenta.- afirmou devolvendo a salada de frutas para ela.

\- Eu o quê?- ela indagou, confusa.

\- Ora, não se faça de desentendida porque eu sei!

Ela sorriu.

\- O que você sabe, Sawyer?- perguntou, curiosa.

\- Do seu lance. Do que você fez.

\- Do meu lance?- agora ela tinha uma expressão embaraçada no rosto. – Ai, meu Deus você ouviu a gente na escotilha naquele dia?

\- O quê?

\- Sawyer, a gente começou a ficar juntos a pouco tempo. Não queremos que ninguém saiba ainda.

\- Kate, de que diabos está falando?- ele indagou sem entender.

\- Eu e o Jack...não é disso que estamos falando?

\- Você e o Jack?- Sawyer retrucou.

\- Sim, eu e ele estamos juntos.

\- Oh!- Sawyer exclamou. – Sim, você e o doutor.

\- Não contra pra ninguém ainda, tá?

\- Minha boca é um túmulo.- Sawyer garantiu a ela.

Kate sorriu e o beijou no rosto. Sawyer suspirou sentindo-se estúpido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia viu Hurley pescando com Jin e correu até eles. Jin tinha acabado de envolver um peixe em sua rede e Hurley estava tentando segurá-lo.

\- Eu consegui!- ele gritou quando o peixe se debateu preso dentro da rede.

Jin falou várias coisas para ele em coreano e Hurley assentiu dizendo:

\- Isso mesmo, eu já tô ficando profissional. Uhuuu!

\- Oi, rapazes.- Ana-Lucia os saudou.

\- Ana-Lucia.- disse Jin com um sorriso.

\- E aí?- disse Hurley.

\- Hurley, será que eu poderia falar com você um instante?- ela pediu.

\- Pode crer.- respondeu ele. – Peraí Jin que a Ana-Lucia quer falar uma parada comigo. Já volto, dude.

Eles se afastaram um pouco do coreano e Ana-Lucia mostrou-lhe o bilhete que tinha recebido na noite anterior. Hurley leu o papel atenciosamente e exclamou:

\- Nossa senhora! Ele te mandou isso? Quando?

\- Ontem à noite.- Ana respondeu. – E chegou mais outro esta manhã. Hurley se isso é alguma brincadeira eu queria dizer que...

\- Ana-Lucia, eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso.- falou Hurley cruzando os dedos em frente aos lábios e beijando-os. Eu não imaginei que ele fosse ter coragem de te dizer alguma coisa, por isso te dei o toque ontem.

\- Hurley, se isso não é uma brincadeira por que o seu amigo não veio falar comigo pessoalmente ao invés de me mandar esses bilhetes?

\- Ana-Lucia eu te falei que o cara é tímido, mas ele me disse que está louco por você.

\- Se isso for mesmo verdade me diz quem ele é. Olha, eu vou acabar descobrindo de qualquer maneira, não é como se tivesse muitas opções por aqui.

\- Dude, eu não posso. Prometi pra ele que não te contaria.

\- Faz assim então: ou o seu amigo vem falar comigo pessoalmente sobre essa paixonite que ele tem por mim ou ele pode parar de me mandar bilhetinhos porque eu não tenho quize anos, tá?

\- Sim, senhora.- disse Hurley batendo continência para ela. Quando ela virou as costas para ele, Hurley pensou consigo: "O meu plano está funcionando melhor do que eu esperava."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer posicionou o machado no tronco de bambu e bateu na superfície maleável algumas vezes. Sun estava precisando de uma cerca para sua horta e pediu a ele que construisse uma em troca de um delicioso peixe assado com salada. Ele não podia recusar. Tinha resolvido parar de pensar no tal bilhete que recebera depois de ter pensado que Kate era quem tinha lhe escrito.

\- Muita perda de tempo!- ele resmungou cortando mais pedaços.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu um lado de uma meia vermelha balançando ao vento, presa em uma árvore por um galho. Curioso, Sawyer foi até a árvore puxou e arrancou a meia de lá. Sentiu que havia um pedaço de papel dobrado dentro.

Ele enfiou a mão dentro da meia depressa e o retirou. Abriu o papel e viu o bilhete escrito com a mesma letra do dia anterior, com a mesma marca de batom impressa no papel.

"Não consigo parar de pensar em você, Sawyer. Outro dia te vi cortando lenha na floresta, sem camisa. Te achei tão sexy fazendo isso. Queria tanto poder te beijar, abraçar teu corpo bronzeado. Fico sonhando sobre a gente se encontrando sozinhos na praia. O que poderia acontecer, cowboy?"

\- Son of a bitch!- ele exclamou entre chocado e empolgado com aquele bilhete.

Decidiu que precisava mesmo descobrir quem era aquela mulher.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo:

Sawyer soltou-a imediatamente ao constatar de quem se ela tratava.

\- Você?!- ele exclamou, chocado.

\- Eu o quê?- Ana retrucou, petulante.

\- Foi você quem mandou os bilhetes?- Sawyer perguntou. O coração dele estava aos pulos.

Obrigada pelos feedbacks, meninas. Beijos para todas!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _Ana-Lucia esperou e esperou o dia inteiro para que algo acontecesse. Quando dissera a Hurley que queria que o amigo dele que lhe mandara o bilhete viesse falar com ela, tinha falado a s_ ério. Ela sinceramente n _ão gostava de joguinhos. Mas o dia passou e ningu_ ém veio falar com ela. Frustrada, Ana-Lucia acabou adormecendo em sua barraca logo após o jantar.

 _Acordou de s_ úbito por volta das duas manh _ã. Esfregou os olhos no escuro e percebeu que tinha dormido um pouco demais. Acendeu a lanterna que Jack tinha lhe dado um outro dia e procurou o rel_ ógio de pulso para ver que horas eram quando a luz iluminou um peda _ço de papel preso_ à uma flor vermelha.

Ana agarrou a flor de imediato e puxou o papel, abrindo-o em seguida. O novo bilhete de seu admirador secreto dizia: "Se quer mesmo saber quem eu sou, encontre-me no bambuzal depois das duas da manh _ã. Olhou seu rel_ ógio e eram duas e dez. Ela balan _çou a cabeça negativamente e disse:_

 _\- Não, não...isso_ é ridículo!

 _Ela olhou novamente pro bilhete. Deu um suspiro resignado e falou:_

 _\- Ok, Sr. Poeta. Vamos descobrir quem_ é você!

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sawyer voltou ao bambuzal naquela noite, para aquele mesmo lugar onde tinha encontrado o bilhete pela manhã. Sabia que as chances de não encontrar ningu_ ém eram grandes, mas todo criminoso sempre voltava ao local do crime, ele pensou divertido.

 _Se a garota gostava mesmo dele e costumava observ_ á-lo havia a possibilidade de que ela apareceria ali. Como ele cortava bambu muitas vezes bem cedo, logo depois do nascer do sol, resolveu acampar por ali naquela noite.

 _Ele estava quase dormindo enrolado em um cobertor, encostado em uma_ árvore quando ouviu o barulho de passos pisando em galhos quebrados e o movimento de um corpo afastando o mato.

 _\- Quem est_ á aí?- ele indagou.

 _Ana-Lucia j_ á estava quase na clareira do bambuzal quando ouviu o som da voz de Sawyer. Ela parou de imediato sentindo-se estranhamente nervosa ao som da voz dele.  
"Será possível que o homem que lhe mandou os bilhetes fosse o irritante sulista com quem ela brigara sucessivas vezes no caminho para o acampamento de Jack? O homem que ela quase deixou morrer?"- as perguntas gritavam em sua mente.

 _Decidiu que não queria encontrar com ele de jeito nenhum. Se ele era o seu admirador secreto, Ana não estava preparada para isso. Quando ela deu meia volta acabou engatando o p_ é em uma raiz.

 _\- Puta merda!- ela xingou._

 _Foi quando ouviu passos se aproximando, pisoteando o mato, seguida da voz de Sawyer novamente:_

 _\- Quem est_ á aí?

 _\- Merda! Merda!- ela sussurrou forçando o p_ é para se soltar da raiz.

 _Os passos ficaram mais pr_ óximos. Ana finalmente conseguiu soltar-se e correr. Sawyer ouviu que alguém estava perto mas corria para longe dele. Ele correu também até avistar um vulto de alguém correndo na mata. Correu mais rápido e conseguiu agarrar a pessoa que corria na sua frente.

 _Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo pesado de Sawyer agarr_ á-la por trás e gritou quando ele a segurou com for _ça e disse: - Te peguei!_

 _\- Me solta!- ela gritou zangada._

 _Sawyer soltou-a imediatamente ao constatar de quem se ela tratava._

 _\- Voc_ ê?!- ele exclamou, chocado.

 _\- Eu o qu_ ê?- Ana retrucou, petulante.

 _\- Foi voc_ ê quem mandou os bilhetes?- Sawyer perguntou. O cora _ção dele estava aos pulos._

 _\- Bilhete?- retorquiu Ana-Lucia._

 _\- Os bilhetes dizendo que tava muito a fim de mim...?_

 _Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um riso de incredulidade._

 _\- Eu não mandei nenhum bilhete pra voc_ ê, Sawyer e você sabe muito bem disso! Foi você quem me mandou aqueles poemas idiotas!

\- Poemas? Que poemas, mulher? N _ão te mandei poema nenhum. Voc_ ê é quem me mandou um bilhetinhos cretinos. Mas tudo bem, eu entendo. Essa ilha pode ser muito solitária.- Sawyer sorriu malicioso.

 _\- O qu_ ê?- Ana-Lucia rebateu. – Foi o seu amigo quem me disse que você estava apaixonado por mim, escrevendo poemas. Mas quer saber? Vai pro inferno, Sawyer!

 _Ela se virou para ir embora, mas Sawyer segurou-lhe o braço._

 _\- Per_ aí, Analulu! Que amigo foi esse?

 _\- Voc_ ê sabe muito bem!- ela respondeu puxando seu bra _ço das mãos dele com força._

 _\- Não, eu não sei.- ele respondeu com sinceridade e correu para ficar frente a frente com ela novamente. – Ei, Lulu, de repente não importa quem mandou o bilhete pra quem. O que importa_ é que nós dois estamos aqui.- ele deu outro olhar malicioso para ela.

 _Ana-Lucia olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e disse:_

 _\- Nem que voc_ ê fosse o último homem dessa ilha!

 _Ela saiu da frente dele, mas ainda ouviu Sawyer dizer:_

 _\- Pensa bem, Lucy, voc_ ê está t _ão sozinha quanto eu._

 _\- Antes s_ ó do que mal acompanhada.- ela respondeu de costas para ele antes de levantar o bra _ço e lhe mostrar o dedo do meio._

 _Sawyer ficou zangado depois que ela partiu. Mais do que zangado, ele estava de coração partido. Não estava acostumado com rejeição. No mundo l_ á fora as mulheres caíam aos pés dele. Ele sabia que Ana-Lucia tinha uma quedinha por Jack, mas já que ele e Kate estavam juntos daquele mato n _ão ia sair coelho nenhum._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, ele ficou a maior parte do tempo em sua tenda, aborrecido com o jeito que Ana-Lucia tinha lhe tratado. Ficou pensando tamb_ ém em como ela o tratara do outro lado da ilha e sua raiva aumentou ainda mais.

 _\- Eu e Ana-Lucia juntos? Coisa mais estapaf_ úrdia! Como se eu quisesse!- ele resmungou consigo mesmo. – Se eu quisesse ia ser sorte dela. Aquela desgra _çada!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hurley passou por Ana-Lucia na despensa e sorriu para ela. Ana não sorriu de volta, apenas lhe deu um olhar, tão agressivo que era como se ela o estivesse jurando-o de morte._

 _\- Ei, t_ á tudo bem?- ele indagou, inocente.

 _Ana se aproximou dele e falou baixinho entre dentes:_

 _\- Eu conheci o seu amigo noite passada._

 _Os olhos de Hurley se alargaram._

 _\- Conheceu?_

 _\- Hurley, por que não me disse que era o Sawyer?- ela indagou. – Podia ter me poupado disso!_

 _\- Dude, eu prometi pra ele que não ia te contar.- afirmou Hurley. – Mas o que foi que aconteceu? O que ele fez?_

 _\- Ele disse que nunca me mandou bilhete nenhum e que eu era quem estava interessada nele!- Ana queixou-se. – Aquele bastardo!_

 _\- Ele disse isso mesmo?- retrucou Hurley fingindo surpresa._

 _\- Disse!- Ana repetiu. – Me mandou um bilhete dizendo para eu encontr_ á-lo de madrugada, que ele iria se revelar.

 _Hurley balançou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- Eu não acredito que o cara fez isso!_

 _Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços diante do peito e falou:_

 _\- Pois diga ao seu amigo que ele pode ir pra puta que pariu. Se ele me mandar mais um bilhete, vou mat_ á-lo!

 _\- Entendo.- disse Hurley com pesar. – Mas eu te juro, Ana que ele não fez isso por mal._

 _\- Como_ é que é?- ela retrucou, incrédula.

 _\- Eu te disse que o cara era t_ ímido.- disse Hurley. – O Sawyer morre de medo de rejei _ção. Ele fica por a_ í esculhanbando todo mundo, mas c _ão que ladra não morde._

 _\- Hurley, al_ ém dele dizer que fui eu quem mandou os bilhetes, ele disse que n _ão importava quem tinha mandado bilhete pra quem, que a gente podia tirar vantagem da situação._

 _\- Ah_ á!- Hurley gritou, empolgado.

 _\- O qu_ ê?- indagou Ana-Lucia que n _ão estava seguindo o pensamento dele._

 _\- Ta_ í a prova de que o cara tá morrendo de medo. Se ele sugeriu isso é por que ele n _ão quer admitir que t_ á louco por ti!

 _\- Pois eu dei um p_ é na bunda dele ontem mesmo.- Ana contou.

 _\- Oh não!- exclamou Hurley. – O cara deve t_ á malz _ão. Con el coraz_ ón espinado!

 _Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos._

 _\- Coraz_ ón espinado ou n _ão, yo prefiero quedarme sola!_

 _E dizendo isso ela deixou a despensa._

 _\- Sawyer, dude!- exclamou Hurley consigo mesmo._

 _\- O que tem o Sawyer?- perguntou Charlie chegando de repente._

 _\- Ele fez besteira ontem e aborreceu a Ana-Lucia, agora ela não quer mais nem saber dele._

 _\- E desde quando ela queria saber dele?- retrucou Charlie. – Hurley, acorda, esse teu plano j_ á estava fadado ao fracasso desde o princípio. Os dois se odeiam, cara!

 _-_ Ódio nada mais é do que paix _ão recolhida e eu vou consertar isso._

 _Charlie riu e disse:_

 _\- Nunca te vi assim tão determinado. Se essa hist_ ória der certo, vou come _çar a te chamar de Santo Ant_ ônio. O padroeiro dos cora _ções solit_ ários.

 _\- Santo Hugo.- disse Hurley, sorrindo._

 _Continua..._

 _No pr_ óximo capítulo:

 _\- Ei o que voc_ ê acha que está fazendo?- gritou Ana-Lucia tentando se mexer dentro da rede que os aprisionava.

 _\- Eu não estou fazendo nada!- Sawyer clamou._

 _\- Então tira as suas mãos de mim agora mesmo!_

 _Sawyer tentou levantar as duas para o ar, mas o espaço entre eles era tão apertado que foi imposs_ ível e o bra _ço dele acabou esbarrando no seio esquerdo dela._

 _E a_ í meninas, será que o plano do Hurley vai mesmo dar certo ou as coisas v _ão ficar mais turbulentas entre o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia?_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hurley não perdeu tempo. Logo depois de sua conversa com Ana-Lucia, ele foi direto na cabana de Sawyer falar com ele. Não o tinha visto na praia ainda e já passavam das dez da manhã. Seria incomum se ele ainda estivesse dormindo.

\- Hey, Sawyer!- Hurley o chamou.

\- Não quero comprar nada!- ele resmungou de dentro de sua tenda.

\- Sawyer, eu preciso levar um papo contigo, dude. Dá pra sair da sua tenda e botar a cara no sol um pouco?

\- Por que eu faria isso?- retrucou ele de dentro da tenda. – Vai embora! Não tô a fim de fazer caridade hoje.

\- Sawyer, sai logo da porra dessa tenda antes que eu vá aí te buscar!- Hurley advertiu.

Menos de um minuto depois Sawyer saiu. Ele sabia muito bem do que Hurley era capaz quando ficava zangado por isso não ousou ignorá-lo.

\- O que quer de mim prato sem fundo?- disse Sawyer, rude. – Por acaso eu tenho cara de comida?

Hurley ignorou as ofensas dele e disse:

\- Olha pra beira da praia.

\- Pra quê?

\- Dude, olha!- Hurley ordenou.

Sawyer olhou e viu Ana-Lucia de bíquini se preparando para ir dar um mergulho no mar. Os olhos azuis dele se encheram de interesse ao ver o corpo exposto dela assim pela primeira vez.

\- Mas não olha tanto assim. Tá dando bandeira!

\- Como assim?- perguntou Sawyer, sem entender.

\- Dude, a Ana-Lucia tá muito a fim de ti!

\- A fim de mim?- ele retrucou. – Ah não, Hugo! Eu te garanto que ela não gosta de mim nem um pouquinho. Além do mais, por que veio aqui me dizer isso?

\- Porque... – Hurley pensou por alguns segundos, então ele se aproximou de Sawyer e baixou a voz:. – Porque ela me contou uns lances. Me falou que te mandou uns bilhetes...

\- Ela admitiu?- retrucou Sawyer, de repente muito interessado na conversa de Hurley. – Mas por que ela confiaria em você pra te contar uma coisa dessas?- ele acrescentou desconfiado.

\- Dude, pode não parecer mas as pessoas tendem a confiar em mim.- afirmou Hurley. – Agora me escuta, tu tens que fazer a coisa certa por ela.

\- Hurley, tá falando do quê exatamente?- Sawyer se fez de desentendido.

\- Sawyer, Sawyer...- disse Hurley com muita paciência. – Dude, tu gosta dela não gosta?

O primeiro instinto de Sawyer foi dizer não imediatamente, mas por alguma razão ele apenas ficou lá parado sem saber o que dizer. Gostar de Ana-Lucia sempre lhe pareceu absurdo considerando o que ela tinha lhe feito quando eles se conheceram, no entanto ao olhar para ela relaxada na beira da praia, pulando as ondas e sorrindo, a imagem de megera que ele tinha dela em sua mente ficava cada vez mais distante.

\- Sawyer! Dude!- Hurley chamou ele novamente. – Já te falei pra parar de bandeira ou a mina vai perceber!

Sawyer voltou sua atenção para Hurley e disse:

\- Ok, Hugo, o que você quer de mim?

\- Dude, eu não quero nada de ti!- Hurley apressou-se em responder. – Mas a Ana-Lucia quer! E pensa bem, ela é mó gata, solteira. Não tem muita opção nessa ilha não, velho e tu não vai querer ficar sozinho. Eu já soube que tu perdeu a Kate pro Jack!

Sawyer pensou um pouco.

\- Ok, match maker!- disse ele. – Se ela gosta tanto de mim assim por que ela disse ontem que não ia querer nada comigo nem que eu fosse o último homem desta ilha?

\- Óbvio, dude! Porque ela está caidinha por ti e não quer admitir! Tu não é exatamente o tipo de homem que a mãe dela iria querer pra ela, entende os paranauês? Então se tu queres mesmo ela, tu precisa ser mais sério sobre isso.

O sulista riu.

\- Sério como? Acha que eu deveria dar um anel pra ela?

\- De repente...- respondeu Hurley.

Sawyer riu de novo e então ficou sério ao dizer:

\- Ontem ela mencionou alguma coisa sobre poemas. Que eu tinha mandado uns poemas pra ela!

\- Interessante.- comentou Hurley. – Acho que ela estava dando a dica.

\- Dica de quê?

\- De que ela gosta de poemas!- respondeu Hurley revirando os olhos. – Tu lê pra caramba que eu sei, então tu deve manjar de escrever. Esse é o conselho que eu te dou. Mas vai na calma, na manha com a mina que ela vai gostar.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Hurley?- disse Sawyer. – Eu estou vendo que você manja muito bem dessas coisas, então por que ainda não se entendeu com a Libby?

\- Dude, eu manjo pros outros não pra mim.

Quando Hurley se afastou Sawyer voltou a olhar para ela no mar. Caminhou até a beira da praia e sentou-se na areia como quem não queria nada. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu da água sacudindo os cabelos molhados ao ventro.

Sawyer bebeu da visão do corpo dela queimado de sol, a água do mar escorrendo por suas curvas e duas partes de seu próprio corpo reagiram ao mesmo tempo, o coração que saltou dentro do peito e seu sexo que de repente decidiu que queria despertar por vontade própria. Ele engoliu em seco.

Ana-Lucia não notou Sawyer de imediato, mas quando o viu ficou muito supresa. Não por ele estar ali na praia, mas pela maneira que ele estava olhando para ela, como se estivesse diante de uma deusa ou coisa parecida. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam e seus lábios vermelhos estavam molhados, convidativos para serem beijados. Ela sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago e um pulsar discreto em sua parte mais íntima.

\- Oi.- Sawyer disse sem querer.

\- Oi.- ela respondeu sem saber o que mais dizer.

\- Esse bíquini fica muito bem em você.- ele deixou escapar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, eu achei em uma das malas abandonadas.- ela disse. – É um pouco menor que o meu número, eu acho.- Ana acrescentou puxando a parte de cima estilo cortininha do bíquini para evitar que um de seus mamilos arrepiados escapasse do tecido.

Sawyer deixou escapar um suspiro, mas levantou-se da areia de imediato e disse:

\- Eu tenho que ir cortar bambu. Tenha um bom dia!

Ele quase saiu correndo dali o que fez Ana-Lucia sorrir. "Talvez Hurley estivesse certo afinal"- ela pensou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morena linda os teus olhos negros me hipnotizam, meus lábios clamam por ti...

Queria beijar tua pele verde-oliva, me perder entre teus longos cabelos,

Sentir tuas mãos no meu corpo enquanto nos amamos à luz da lua

Que morre de inveja de tuas curvas

Pobre lua que nunca poderá brilhar tanto quanto tu."

Sawyer terminou de escrever os versos e colocou seu caderno de lado. Releu o poema e sentiu-se estúpido. Ela provavelmente riria dos devaneios dele. Ele mesmo deveria estar rindo porque nunca imaginou que escreveria algo assim para Ana-Lucia Cortez. Mas era como ele se sentia. Depois de tê-la visto tomando banho de mar na praia mais cedo não conseguiu mais parar de pensar nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não conseguia tirar os olhos azuis de Sawyer da cabeça. Fechava os olhos e os via o tempo todo. Logo o rosto dele inteiro tomou-lhe a mente, o sorriso de covinhas brilhava em seus lábios carnudos.

\- Ay!- ela suspirou sem perceber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso e Hurley e Charie trabalhavam em um projeto secreto na floresta não muito longe da praia. Charlie ajudava o amigo mais ainda tinha pensamentos questionáveis sobre o que Hurley estava de fato fazendo.

\- Hurley, quando você disse que queria que eu te ajudasse em um projeto eu juro que não imaginei isso, cara.

\- Mas não uma ideia fantástica para segunda fase do me plano?

Charlie olhou para a rede que eles tinham escondido no topo de uma árvore, rede estava ligada à uma corda escondida por uma pedra que se alguém pisasse cairia direto na rede. O modelo era muito similar aos que Locke usava para suas armadilhas para pegar os porcos.

\- Você chama isso de ideia fantástica?- Charlie retrucou. – Prender o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia juntos numa rede?

\- Pra eles terem contato físico.- Hurley explicou. – Os dois precisam sentir de alguma maneira como seriam estarem juntos.

\- Sei não, cara. Esse teu método me parece um pouco ortodoxo.

\- Ortodoxo, mas tá funcionando.

\- Ok, certo, mas como é que você vai atrair os dois pra sua armadilha?- questionou Charlie.

\- Dude, deixa comigo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Rose comentou com Sawyer que se ele fosse catar algumas mangas para ela e Bernard na floresta, ela faria consertaria os buracos debaixo das mangas da camisa dele. Sawyer achou que era um bom trato, só que ele não sabia que Hurley havia envolvido a velha senhora na operação sana e agora ela estava mancomunada com ele para fazer o plano de uni-lo com Ana-Lucia dar certo.

Quando Claire soube o que Sawyer e Charlie estavam aprontando, ela também resolveu ajudar e convidou Ana-Lucia para procurar por cogumelos comestíveis na floresta para que eles pudessem cozinhar como parte das guarnições para a ceia de natal.

Elas andaram por alguns minutos colhendo cogumelos até que Claire se separou de Ana-Lucia de propósito. A latina ficou procurando por ela por algum tempo até chegar a uma clareira onde deu de cara com Sawyer que vinha carregando uma cesta cheia de mangas.

Eles se olharam sem saber o que dizer um para o outro quando Sawyer acabou dando um passo à frente e Ana-Lucia instintivamente fez o mesmo. Ele ia abrir a boca para oferecer a ela algumas mangas quando os dois sentiram uma corda apertando os pés de ambos, levantando-os do chão e prendendo-os numa rede. As mangas que Sawyer carregava se espalharam pelo mato.

Dentro da rede os dois trocaram um olhar de incredulidade. Sawyer tentou se mexer.

\- Ei o que você acha que está fazendo?- gritou Ana-Lucia também tentando se mexer dentro da rede que os aprisionava.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada!- Sawyer clamou.

\- Então tira as suas mãos de mim agora mesmo!

Sawyer tentou levantar as duas mãos para o ar, mas o espaço entre eles era tão apertado que foi impossível e o braço dele acabou esbarrando no seio esquerdo dela.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo:

\- Eu preciso te beijar, morena.- Sawyer sussurrou.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.- disse Ana-Lucia mas seu corpo permaneceu junto ao dele.

O que acharam meninas? Um abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

A situação era estapafúrdia. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia presos em uma das armadilhas de Locke para pegar porcos, pelo menos era o que eles pensavam. Os dois não tinham ideia de que seus próprios companheiros estavam conspirando para vê-los juntos.

\- E agora, Lucy, como é a que gente sai daqui?- Sawyer perguntou comprimindo seus braços ao lado de seu corpo o máximo que podia para evitar tocá-la acidentalmente outra vez.

\- Se você não tivesse pisado na armadilha nós nem estaríamos aqui pra começar.

Sawyer franziu o cenho e disse a ela:

\- Você sabia que tem uma tendência muito chata de culpar os outros por tudo? Chica, nos pisamos na armadilha juntos!

\- Como é?- ela retrucou.

\- Isso mesmo!- ele reafirmou. – E quer saber? Eu não me importo de admitir que fiquei distraído e não olhei pro chão quando te vi.

\- E por que isso?

\- Porque eu fui pego de surpresa e não esperava te encontrar por aqui e ultimamente cada vez que eu te vejo...fico com as pernas bambas, totalmente desconcertado.- ele confessou.

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa com a revelação dele mas não deu o braço a torcer.

\- Fica com as pernas bambas por que tem medo de mim?- ela provocou. – Por causa do que eu te fiz do outro lado da ilha?

\- É tem isso também.- disse Sawyer, mas ele estava sorrindo, obviamente não se deixando levar pela provocação dela. – Mas sinceramente, o meu desconcerto tem mais a ver com essa súbita atração entre nós dois ou vai negar que isso não está acontecendo?

Ana piscou os olhos tentando vir com uma de suas respostas prontas pra ele, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça. Ela acabou dizendo:

\- Ok e seu eu não negar que tem algo acontecendo entre nós dois, cowboy? O que você faria?

Ok, muchacha.- ele disse. – E se o mundo tiver acabado?

\- O que quer dizer, Sawyer?

\- Eu quero dizer que nós estamos presos aqui, não sabemos quando e se seremos resgatados. Eu não quero ficar sozinho...

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho.

\- Está me dizendo que nós deveríamos ficar juntos porque o mundo acabou e não tem mais jeito, não tem mais opção?

\- Não.- Sawyer respondeu. – Estou dizendo que o mundo lá fora já não me importa mais, mas eu me importo com esse mundo aqui e nesse mundo aqui eu estou extremamente atraído por uma linda morena, que tem mais coragem do que muito homem nesse acampamento. E quer saber? A nossa atração não foi assim tão súbita, não acha?

Por mais que odiasse fazer isso, Ana-Lucia concordou mentalmente com ele. Essa atração que estavam sentindo um pelo outro tinha começado desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram, desde a primeira provocação que trocaram.

\- Eu preciso te beijar, morena.- Sawyer sussurrou.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.- disse Ana-Lucia mas seu corpo permaneceu junto ao dele, afinal de contas ela não tinha como se desvencilhar dele dentro daquela rede.

Não demorou muito para que os lábios de Sawyer alcançassem os dela. Ana prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a boca dele tocando a sua com suavidade mas ao mesmo tempo com urgência. Ela partiu os lábios instintivamente provando o gosto dos lábios dele. Tinham gosto de manga rosa, sua fruta preferida.

Agora eles se beijavam com paixão, esquecendo completamente que estavam dentro de uma rede. Ela queria tocar o rosto dele enquanto eles se beijavam mas a posição dentro da rede era um problema para que eles pudessem se mexer e se expressar já que estavam tão colados mas isso não impediu que eles continuassem se beijando.

Ana-Lucia se inclinou para ainda mais perto do corpo de Sawyer que a puxou para si. Os braços dele esbarraram nos seios dela novamente mas dessa vez ela não se importou com isso, a vontade de continuar beijando-o era maior.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando a rede balançou mais para o lado de Sawyer que era mais pesado. Por conta do peso dele a corda que segurava a rede começou a se romper. Eles só se deram conta de que estavam indo ao chão quando ouviram o creck da corda se rompendo. Sawyer olhou assustado para Ana e instintivamente segurou-a pela cintura. O corpo dela pendeu para cima dele quando a corda se rompeu por completo e eles caíram no chão um em cima do outro.

\- Au!- Sawyer gritou sentindo suas costas tombando no chão com força. Seus braços ainda seguravam Ana-Lucia em cima dele.

A sorte dele foi que seus corpos caíram em alguns arbustos macios que amorteceram a queda deles. Ana-Lucia tinha a respiração errática devido ao susto e embora soubesse que tinha de sair de cima de Sawyer, não conseguiu se mover.

\- Tudo bem?- ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela meneou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

\- Você?- ela indagou.

\- Acho que eu quebrei algumas costelas.- disse ele. – Fora isso eu acho que estou bem.

Ana-Lucia riu do jeito que ele falou. Ela sabia que ele deveria ter se machucado mas ele nunca parecia levar nada a sério. Sawyer riu também.

\- Eu acho que deveria sair de cima de você, cowboy.- falou ela.

\- Pra que a pressa, Lucy?- ele disse olhando pra ela do mesmo jeito que estivera olhando quando eles estavam presos na rede.

Ana sentiu um arrepio involuntário em seu corpo, um arrepio bom.

\- Eu quero te beijar mais, baby.

\- E quanto às suas costelas?- ela provocou.

\- Quem precisa de costelas?- Sawyer retrucou fazendo Ana-Lucia rir de novo. Logo em seguida ele prendeu a respiração ao senti-la tomando os lábios dele. "Isso é muito bom."- ele pensou.

"O beijo dele é muito bom!"- pensou ela sentindo que ele introduzia a língua devagar em sua boca, explorando cada recanto.

\- Oh, me desculpem!- disse uma voz de repente.

Ana-Lucia e Sawyer se separaram imediatamente. Ela saiu de cima dele quase correndo, afasando a rede.

\- Eu não queria interromper.- disse John Locke olhando para o estranho cenário ao redor da cena também estranha que ele acabara de presenciar. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia deitados cobertos por uma rede de caça se beijando intensamente, rodeados por mangas.

\- Interromper a nossa queda?- Sawyer retrucou franzindo o cenho. – Eu estava levando essas mangas pra Rose quando tropecei na sua armadilha.

\- E eu estava procurando pela Claire quando também tropecei na sua armadilha.- explicou Ana.

\- Sim!- confirmou Sawyer. – Ficamos presos um tempão, Mr. Clean.

\- Estou vendo.- disse Locke com um de seus peculiares sorrisos. – Mas acontece que...

Sawyer se apressou em juntar as mangas e Ana-Lucia foi embora sem dizer absolutamente mais nada. Quando Sawyer também se foi, Locke completou o que ia dizer: - ...esta armadilha não era minha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O resto do dia passou lento tanto para Sawyer quanto para Ana-Lucia. Ela ainda tocava os seus lábios se lembrando dos beijos dele, de sua boca carnuda com gosto de manga. Também se lembrava dos músculos firmes dele que a ampararam quando eles caíram da árvore.

\- Oh Dios!- ela exclamou. – Detesto admitir isso mas eu o quero. Eu quero aquele cowboy abusado!

Ele ainda podia sentir a textura dos lábios dela, o cheiro de sua pele e dos seus cabelos, a maciez dos seios dela contra seu corpo.

\- Eu não acredito nisso!- exclamou Sawyer. – Eu a quero. Quero aquela garota temperamental de nariz empinado!

Nenhum dos dois conseguia entender porque isso estava acontecendo, mas estava acontecendo. Se eles fossem menos orgulhosos e menos teimosos podiam correr agora mesmo para os braços um do outro e não se preocupar em dar explicações para ninguém, nem para si mesmos. Hurley queria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim. Mas Sawyer e Ana-Lucia não estavam facilitando para ele.

Ele voltou ao local aonde tinha armado a rede e percebeu que o seu plano tinha dado certo, pelo menos no que concernia a prender os dois na rede, o que tinha acontecido depois disso ele já não fazia ideia. No entanto, naquela noite ao redor da fogueira Hurley ficou satisfeito ao ver que sua plantação tinha dado frutos.

Sawyer não parava de olhar para Ana-Lucia e ela vez por outra correspondia ao olhar dele. Estava bem claro que havia uma tensão romântica ali que os dois estavam tentando evitar. Ana-Lucia mais do que Sawyer, Hurley pensou.

As pessoas estavam contando histórias ao redor da fogueira como faziam de vez em quando, principalmente quando estava muito quente. Cansada de ficar ali e tentar evitar os olhares de Sawyer, Ana resolveu deixar a fogueira e foi para sua cabana. Entrou e deitou-se em sua cama, mas sentiu que havia algo entre os travesseiros de palha.

Agarrou o objeto e pegou sua lanterna para ver melhor. Era um pedaço de papel amarrado a uma folha de bambum. Ana-Lucia abriu o bilhete ansiosamente, sentindo o coração acelerar a cada dobra do papel. Dessa vez o bilhete estava escrito manualmente em uma letra muito caprichada. Era mais um poema. Ela o leu e suspirou quando chegou ao final. E ao invés da assinatura "Para sempre seu", estava assinado "S".

De repente, seu corpo tornou-se febril de amor, acometido de uma urgência enorme de ir se encontrar ele. Ela nem pensou no que estava fazendo, rasgou um pedacinho do mesmo papel do bilhete dele e usando um toco de lápis ela escreveu: "Cowboy, a lua está cheia hoje. Quer me encontrar na parte mais distande da praia, perto das pedras? Minha boca ainda está molhada do teu beijo."

Ana-Lucia assinou o nome Lucy no final do pequeno bilhete e então teve a ideia de pegar o únco batom que possuía, passar e dar um beijo no bilhete ao lado de seu nome. Ela dobrou o bilhete bem dobrado, saiu de sua tenda e voltou para a fogueira. Sentou-se propositadamente ao lado de Sawyer e colocou o bilhete ao lado da mão dele.

Sawyer notou o que ela fez mas não se virou para olhá-la. Assim que ela saiu do lado dele, agarrou o bilhetinho e o guardou no bolso. Ele a observou conversar com algumas pessoas e depois se afastar. Quando ela se afastou ele leu o bilhete discretamente e então anunciou aos outros que estava cansado e que ia dormir. Desmond queixou-se de que ele tinha prometido jogar uma partida de pôquer com ele, mas Sawyer insistiu que estava um trapo e precisava dormir.

Era verdade que suas costas estavam doendo ainda por conta da queda que ele tinha pegado de manhã mas nada o impediria de encontrar com Ana-Lucia à luz do luar.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo:

Ele mal podia acreditar no que via. Ana-Lucia estava de pé nas pedras usando um vestido branco na altura de seus joelhos, os cabelos estavam soltos e esvoaçantes pelo vento. A expressão dela era serena mas quando ele se aproximou dela, tornou-se incrivelmente sedutora e sua voz acariciou-lhe os ouvidos quando disse:

\- Quer dar um mergulho, cowboy?

Meninas, espero que todas tenham tido um natal maravilhoso. Muito obrigada pelos feedbacks!

E agora, será que sana vai finalmente acontecer?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

As pessoas falavam com ela, mas Ana-Lucia não estava realmente escutando o que diziam. Tinha acabado de entregar um bilhete para Sawyer pedindo para encontrá-la nas pedras. Depois que recebera o último poema dele e de ter experimentando seus beijos ela sentiu muita vontade de ficar com ele. Mesmo assim estava nervosa, pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa.

Ela o observou de canto de olho quando ele abriu o papel discretamente e começou a ler. Foi nesse momento que ela deixou a fogueira. Não podia ter certeza se ele aceitaria o convite dela ou não, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que sim, que ele a encontraria.

De repente sentiu-se pouco atraente usando seu jeans e o top preto de alcinhas de sempre. Resolveu que deveria usar algo diferente. Algo que definitivamente chamasse a atenção dele para ela. Sabia que não tinha nada em sua barraca que pudesse usar para esse intento, mas uma ideia ocorreu-lhe. Libby! Sua amiga certamente teria algo interessante que ela pudesse usar para seu primeiro encontro com o cowboy.

Ela foi até a barraca de Libby e pediu timidamente por uma roupa mais feminina que pudesse usar naquela noite. Libby ficou curiosa com o pedido dela.

\- Por que precisa disso?- ela provocou. – Não é você quem sempre diz que jeans e meias são suficientes para sobreviver nessa ilha?

Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Eu preciso disso porque tenho um encontro.- revelou.

\- Um encontro?- retrucou Libby, sorridente. – Com quem? É o Michael?

Ana franziu o cenho.

\- Por que eu teria um encontro com o Michael?

\- Então...ai, meu Deus! É o doutor! O Jack!

\- Não.- ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você sabe muito bem que ele só tem olhos pra Kate.

Libby concordou. Ela disse mais alguns nomes tentando adivinhar quem era o pretendente de Ana-Lucia afinal, mas em nenhum momento ela mencionou Sawyer. Provavelmente porque achava que seria muito surpreendente se soubesse que era ele por conta do que acontecera do outro lado da ilha.

\- Está bem, se não quer me contar, não vou insistir. Mas acho que tenho o que você precisa.

Ana-Lucia entrou na tenda de Libby com ela e retirou um vestido branco de dentro de uma caixa de madeira, estendo-o em sua cama improvisada para que Ana o visse. Usou uma lanterna para iluminar a peça.

\- O que acha?

Ana-Lucia tocou o vestido e disse:

\- Você não acha que é um pouco demais?

\- Não.- respondeu Libby. – Acho perfeito para um encontro e tenho certeza que ficaria lindo em você. Eu experimentei quando o encontrei em uma das malas abandonadas, mas achei um pouco curto pra mim.

Ela olhou novamente para o vestido. Não tinha muito tempo, pensou. Se Sawyer fosse encontrá-la, ele provavelmente estaria a caminho em alguns minutos.

\- Eu vou usá-lo.- disse Ana. – Obrigada.

\- Pelo menos me conta depois como foi o encontro.- Libby pediu.

\- Talvez.- Ana respondeu enigmática, deixando a barraca dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer se olhou no espelho, uma, duas, três vezes. Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos e arrumou-os o melhor que pôde. Agradeceu à Kate em pensamento por ter cortado as pontas deles há alguns dias atrás e não estar se parecendo com um espantalho.

Resolveu trocar de camisa pela terceira vez, optando por uma camiseta branca básica que Kate uma vez dissera que ficava bem nele. O toque final foram algumas gotas de perfume nos pulsos, atrás das orelhas e na nuca.

"Pronto", pensou e sentiu-se um pouco estúpido. Não se sentia nervoso sobre uma garota assim desde a oitava série. No mais, ele sempre fora bastante confiante sobre a própria aparência, entretanto Ana-Lucia lhe era uma incógnita e ele realmente não sabia o que esperar daquele encontro com ela na praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana colocou o vestido e imaginou que havia um espelho diante dela já que não podia realmente se ver. O vestido podia ser curto para Libby mas para ela era perfeito, um pouco acima dos joelhos. O decote era redondo e revelava parte dos seios dela. Por baixo do vestido ela usava apenas uma calcinha branca com um lacinho cor de rosa no cós. A lingerie mais sexy que ela encontrara em suas coisas. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar daquele encontro, mas seu corpo e sua mente ansiavam por uma noite de paixão. No entanto havia uma parte dela que pensava que isso tudo era um erro muito grande e que ela se arrependeria depois. Mas naquela noite, Ana-Lucia não escutou aquela voz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Trilha Sonora: Love on the Brain/Rihanna.**

Sawyer caminhou ansioso em direção às pedras. Ele havia trazido sua lanterna mas a lua estava tão cheia que nem precisou usá-la. Ana-Lucia chegou no local do encontro primeiro, alguns minutos antes dele e questionou-se mentalmente se Sawyer iria mesmo aparecer quando avistou -o vindo em sua direção. O luar deu-lhe uma bela visão dele usando uma camisa branca e jeans que denileavam o corpo bem feito dele. Ela suspirou e sorriu consigo mesma antes de subir nas pedras e soltar os cabelos.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que via. Ana-Lucia estava de pé nas pedras usando um vestido branco na altura de seus joelhos, os cabelos estavam soltos e esvoaçantes pelo vento. A expressão dela era serena mas quando ele se aproximou dela, tornou-se incrivelmente sedutora e sua voz acariciou-lhe os ouvidos quando disse:

\- Quer dar um mergulho, cowboy?

Sawyer observou a maré, estava cheia mas calma e a temperatura aquela noite certamente combinava mutio bem com um banho de mar. Ele sorriu para ela exibindo suas covinhas.

\- Uau!- ele disse medindo-a dos pés à cabeça. – Eu tenho que admitir, Lucy, você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi nesta ilha.

\- Não respondeu à minha pergunta.- ela disse ignorando o comentário dele, mas a verdade é que ela se sentiu envaidecida.

\- Se eu quero dar um mergulho?- indagou Sawyer segurando delicadamente a mão dela e beijando-a antes de erguer os braços e tirar a camisa.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e admirou o peito nu dele.

\- Só se for agora.- ele acrescentou puxando-a para si e beijando-lhe a boca.

Ela suspirou, surpresa, mas correspondeu ao beijo dele. O cenário era perfeito. Os dois se beijavam no alto das pedras com a lua cheia por detrás deles. Era uma visão quase idílica. Entretanto, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia não estavam tão sozinhos quanto pensavam. Hurley e Charlie caminhavam perto das pedras segurando redes de pesca.

\- Dude, tem certeza de que é aqui?- Hurley perguntou apontando para as pedras.

\- Tenho sim.- respondeu Charlie. – Foi aqui que o Jin disse que dá pra armar as redes e pegar uns carangueijos. A Claire anda com desejo de comer carangueijos.

\- Será que ela não está grávida de novo, dude?

Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Hurley, cê acha mesmo que...?

Foi nesse momento que Hurley os viu. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se beijando no topo das pedras, abraçados.

\- Caraca!- ele exclamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- O que?- retrucou Charlie e Hurley virou o rosto dele na direção do casal.

"Bloody hell!"- Charlie exclamou. – Você conseguiu Hurley!

\- Eu te disse que eu ia conseguir! Agora bora sair daqui depressa antes que eles nos vejam.

Sawyer e Ana estavam tão perdidos um no outro que não perceberam a presença de Charlie e Hurley. Eles desceram das pedras juntos, de mãos dadas e caminharam para as ondas. Sawyer dobrou sua camisa e a colocou na areia . Tirou então os sapatos e a calça jeans, ficando apenas com a cueca boxer preta.

\- Acho que esse vestido não está muito adequado para nadar, morena.- ele disse com a voz provocante.

\- Eu sei.- respondeu Ana-Lucia erguendo o vestido diante dos olhos cheios de desejo dele e o tirando por cima da cabeça.

Agora era a vez dele de admirar o corpo dela. Ela usava apenas uma calcinha branca que mal cobria o necessário. Os pequenos seios dela estavam expostos, os mamilos endurecidos diante do olhar dele.

\- Vamos!- ela disse estendendo a mão para ele.

Sawyer tomou a mão dela na dele tentando não tremer de desejo, mas seu sexo estava alerta e isso ele não tinha como esconder. Ana-Lucia sentiu seu interior arder. Estava muito excitada mas queria prolongar o momento o máximo possível antes que o inevitável acontecesse entre eles.

Os dois entraram na água que estava um pouco fria. Ana estremeceu ao contato do líquido gelado sob a sua pele. Sawyer a abraçou dentro da água tentando aquecê-la.

\- Está com frio, baby?

Ela assentiu e ele a apertou contra seu peito sentindo os seios dela tocando seu corpo. Eles se beijaram demoradamente e depois nadaram juntos, jogando água um no outro, brincando, se abraçando até que Sawyer a carregou para fora da água.

\- Te peguei, sereia.- ele disse completamente encantado por ela.

Quando eles chegaram na areia, se sentaram lado a lado e Sawyer voltou a beijá-la.

\- A gente vai transar aqui cowboy ou você tem algo melhor para oferecer a uma garota?- Ana-Lucia perguntou.

Ele deu um beijo selinho nos lábios dela e disse:

\- Apenas para a garota mais bonita desta praia inteira.

Ana sorriu de volta. Eles se vestiram depressa e seguiram para a barraca dele. Vez por outra paravam e se beijavam. Quando chegaram ao acampamento, Sawyer a agarrou e beijou na frente da tenda dele. Ana-Lucia agarrou o bumbum dele.

Algumas barracas mais adiante, Jack e Kate assistiam a troca de carinho entre os dois de boca aberta.

\- Você viu o que eu acabei de ver?- Jack perguntou.

\- Vi, mas não acredito.- respondeu Kate.

Eles finalmente entraram na barraca dele. Sawyer conduziu Ana-Lucia para sua cama.

\- Eu gosto do seu apartamento.- ela gracejou.

Ele riu e tomou-lhe a boca novamente.

\- Eu te quero, Ana-Lucia Cortez.

\- Então você sabe o meu nome completo, Sawyer?- perguntou Ana, surpresa.

\- Eu sei mais do que você pensa, amor.

Eles se beijaram novamente.

\- Me chama de James.- ele pediu.

\- James?- Ana retrucou.

\- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Esse é o meu verdadeiro nome.

\- James...- ela sussurrou abraçando-o antes de erguer a barra da camisa dele.

Sawyer a ajudou retirando a camisa depressa.

\- Eu te quero nua, morena linda...- ele pediu e Ana-Lucia despiu-se do vestido.

Ela puxou os quadris dele para si e abriu-lhe a calça. Sawyer desceu o tecido pelas pernas e o jogou de lado, removendo a boxer em seguida.

\- Bom menino!- Ana-Lucia disse com malícia gostando de vê-lo nu. Ele era definitivamente um espécime masculino único.

Ele se colocou entre as pernas dela e beijou-lhe os lábios antes de descer beijando-lhe o pescoço; de lá desceu para os seios, abocanhando um por um. Ana se ergueu de joelhos na cama ficando a frente com ele. Os dois voltaram a se beijar com intensidade. Ela acariciou o membro ereto dele devagar com sua mão. Sawyer beijou-lhe o pescoço, chupando a pele dela e deixando-a toda arrepiada. Ele continuou com os chupões no pescoço dela enquanto a mão dele acariciava-lhe a feminilidade por cima da calcinha.

Ana-Lucia deslizou a língua pelo peito dele e sugou-lhe os mamilos. Sawyer puxou o rosto dela delicadamente para cima, olhou-a nos olhos e voltou a beijar-lhe a boca. Dessa vez as duas mãos dele desceram pelas costas dela e apalparam-lhe o bumbum, amassando e beliscando a maciez da carne dela. Ele a puxou para si fazendo com que seus sexos se encontrassme enquanto ele ainda apertava o bumbum dela.

\- Ai, James... – Ana gemeu.

\- Baby... – ele gemeu no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele abaixou o rosto e voltou a sugar o seio dela, alternando com lambidas nos mamilos eretos. Ana-Lucia entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele sentindo que ia explodir de tanta paixão. Sawyer colocou a mão novamente no sexo dela, esfregando o dedo entre os lábios, saboreando os gemidos dela em seu ouvido.

\- Ahhhhhhh... – ela gritou sentindo que um orgasmo etava próximo.

Ele colocou a mão dentro da calcinha dela e brincou com o clitóris.

\- Ohhhhhhhh...eu não...ahhhhhh...

\- Isso, baby, assim... – ele dizia.

Sawyer fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e tirou-lhe a calcinha. Ana-Lucia ergueu as pernas para cima e ele se abaixou diante dela lambendo-lhe o sexo com vagar. Ela gritou sentindo o orgasmo tomá-la. Ele continuou saboreando-a até que ela o empurrou na cama e tomou seu membro com a boca. Sawyer gemeu. Ela o chupou displicentemente, sem pressa, olhando nos olhos dele enquanto o fazia.

\- Eu quero te tomar, Lucy. Quero me enterrar dentro de você.

Ela se levantou e eles trocaram um beijo molhando na boca antes dele virá-la na cama e ficar por cima dela, penetrando-a. Ana gritou ao sentir-se invadida por ele. Mais um beijo veio enquanto ele se movimentava ora depressa, ora devagar dentro dela.

\- Isso é pra você nunca esquecer morena...que sou quem estou te fazendo gritar... – ele disse arrogante.

Ana-Lucia prendeu as pernas nos quadris dele e massageou-lhe o pênis com seus músculos internos.

\- Isso, cowboy é pra você não esquecer que eu sou a única mulher que nessa ilha que pode te fazer perder o controle.

Ele deu um gemido longo sentindo seu corpo pressionando-o para gozar, mas antes que isso acontecesse, Sawyer se empurrou com força dentro dela e beliscou-lhe os mamilos fazendo com que outro orgasmo a atingisse, um orgasmo ainda mais poderoso que o primeiro.

\- Dios!- ela gemeu sentindo que ele gozava dentro dela.

Quando tudo acabou eles estavam cobertos de suor, o coração de ambos aos pulos. Os olhos deles se encontraram e de repente não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro.

Continua...

No penúltimo capítulo:

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer com fúria nos olhos e disse com voz firme: - Eu não preciso de nada de você, James Ford!

\- Mentirosa!- ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

Meninas, quero desejar a vocês um feliz ano novo cheio de paz, felicidade e muito sucesso para todas! Obrigada por lerem as minhas historias. Um grande abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- Ouvi dizer que você é policial.- Sawyer disse tentando quebrar o gelo após os dois passarem longos minutos em silêncio.

\- Eu costumava ser mas antes de vir parar nessa ilha eu fui demitida.- Ana-Lucia contou.

Sawyer se virou de lado e ergueu o corpo sustentando seu rosto com um dos braços. Ele tinha acabado de cobrir seus corpos nus com um lençol porque queria que ela se sentisse à vontade com ele. Não queria que aquele sentimento de "somos praticamente estranhos um para o outro mas acabamos de transar" se instalasse entre eles.

\- Te demitiram por que você é muito bonita pra ser policial?

Ana revirou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Me demitiram porque eu desobedeci as ordens.- ela confessou.

\- Pra você ter desobecido as ordens deve ter sido por uma boa causa.- Sawyer disse.

\- Eu acreditava que fosse.- Ana-Lucia falou. – Mas e você? O que fazia antes da gente cair aqui?

\- Eu era um homem de negócios.- Sawyer respondeu.

\- Que tipo de negócios?- ela quis saber.

\- Excusos.- disse ele.

Aa-Lucia deu uma risada e Sawyer descobriu naquele momento que adorava o som da risada dela.

\- Por isso você usa um codinome? É o seu nome de cafetão, James?- ela brincou.

\- Parece que você acabou de descobrir tudo.- disse Sawyer, rindo. – Acho que cometi um erro contando essas coisas pra uma policial, ainda mais uma tão linda!

Ele trocou um olhar romântico com ela. Ana-Lucia desviou os olhos timidamente. Sawyer acariciou os cabelos dela.

\- Eu sabia que tinha algo especial sobre você quando nos conhecemos.- ele afirmou.

\- Como o quê?- Ana-Lucia retrucou. – Eu fui péssima com você e os seus amigos.

\- Você fez o que precisava fazer para sobreviver.

\- Hum...está sendo assim compreensivo comigo porque estamos nus na sua cama e você está tentando me seduzir pra cair nos seus braços mais uma vez?

\- Exatamente.- disse Sawyer. – E está funcionando?

Ana-Lucia afastou o lençol de seu corpo, expondo sua nudez para ele novamente.

\- Por que não vem aqui descobrir, James?- ela indagou tocando seus seios sensualmente.

Sawyer não esperou por um segundo convite e deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a. Ana-Lucia correspondeu ao beijo dele e dos lábios o guiou para seus seios. Ele roçou o rosto por eles, dizendo:

\- Você é uma tentação de mulher, morena. Que seios lindos você tem!

Ela beijou e cheirou o pescoço dele.

\- Você é muito cheiroso. Eu adoro homem cheiroso!

As mãos dela desceram para o bumbum dele, trazendo seu quadril para mais junto do dela, sentindo que o membro dele estava ereto novamente. Sawyer a abraçou e colocou sua mão entre as pernas dela, acariciando-lhe os pelos íntimos e brincando com o sexo dela. Ana estava mais molhada ainda do que quando eles tinham começado. Ele adorou isso.

Eles se beijaram e Sawyer continuou acariciando-a. A mão dele subia e descia pelas dobras macias da intimidade dela. Ana aproveitou para envolvê-lo com suas mãos. Ele gemeu e se aproveitou da posição em que estavam para roçar seu sexo contra os seios dela. Ela gemeu alto.

Sawyer intensificou os carinhos na vagina dela. Ana erguia e balançava os quadris no ritmo das carícias dele enquanto eles trocavam mais beijos.

\- É assim que você gosta, baby girl?

\- Sí papí! Eu gosto muito!

Ele se abaixou no corpo dela e deu pequenas lambidas em seu sexo.

\- Assim?- ele perguntou.

\- Oh, simmmm!

Sawyer acariciou-a com a língua, ergueu as mãos e beliscou os mamilos dela ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu-a estremecer ao envolver seus lábios no botão de prazer dela.

\- Damn it, James!- ela gritou sem conseguir se conter. – Papí me toma agora...bem gostoso...

Ele voltou a abraçá-la e beijá-la enquanto a tomava bem devagar.

\- Oh, baby!- Sawyer gemeu no ouvido dela.

Ana-Lucia empurrou o quadril contra o dele. Ele pegou impulso deixando-a por um segundo antes de voltar para dentro e acelerar os movimentos.

\- Lucy, você é toda minha...

\- Ai, cowboy...eu não posso mais...hummmmm...

\- Mas eu posso...eu posso por nós dois, baby.

Ela sorriu.

\- Filho da puta convencido.- disse.

Sawyer sorriu também e com um movimento de quadril certeiro dele, ela atingiu um forte clímax.

\- Oh James, James...

\- Eu estou aqui, princesa.- ele disse aliviando-se em seguida e deixando-se cair suavemente sobre o corpo dela.

Eles ficaram assim intimamente abraçados por alguns momentos até que Sawyer acariciou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

\- Eu tenho uma coisa que vai fazer você me amar mais ainda.

\- Sério?- ela retrucou. – Impossível!

Ele se levantou da cama e andou pela tenda procurando algo. Ana-Lucia sorriu admirando as covinhas acima do bumbum dele. Sawyer logo voltou pra cama com ela segurando uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro.

\- Uau!- Ana exclamou, supresa. – Dios Mio, você é um príncipe!

Sawyer retirou um cigarro da carteira e o acendeu para ela. Ana tomou um trago, aspirando o cheiro do tabaco.

\- Eu achei que a ocasião merecia.- disse ele pegando o cigarro dos lábios dela e tragando também.

\- Essa ilha é cheia de surpresas. – ela disse.

Ele apagou o cigarro com cuidado em um copo de metal e voltou para os braços dela, beijando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire revirou os olhos tentando encontrar alguma paciência bem no fundo de seu ser para continuar praticando com o coral de natal. O coral improvisado da ilha era formado por pessoas que absolutamente não tinham se voluntariado para cantar mas as quais Claire não dera nenhuma escolha.

\- Ok, pessoal, vamos começar do início outra vez. No 3! 1...2...3!

O grupo começou a cantar com vozes desentoadas e errando a letra da canção. Claire aborreceu-se.

\- Para! Para todo mundo!

O grupo parou.

\- Gente, eu tô pedindo pra vocês fazerem uma coisa simples!- ela reclamou.

\- A culpa é toda do Hurley!- Charlie queixou-se. – Ele fica me atrapalhando cantando em contralto quando ele devia estar cantando em soprano.

\- Ei, eu também sou contralto!- disse Hurley.

\- A Kate não tá cantando!- entregou Paulo.

Ela olhou pra ele com cara de "cala a boca." Claire olhou para ela com decepção.

\- Kate!

\- Eu estou cantando sim, Claire. Eu juro que eu tô!- Kate disse depressa.

\- Ok, vamos fazer um intervalo.- disse Claire sentindo-se derrotada. Faltava apenas um dia para a véspera de natal e ela queria muito que o natal deles na ilha fosse perfeito.

Kate viu Sawyer caminhando pela praia e correu até ele. Tinha uma coisa que ela queria muito perguntar-lhe.

\- Ei, Sawyer!- ela chamou.

\- Oi, sardenta.- ele respondeu com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. – Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Todo sorrisos.- ela disse. – Tem alguma coisa pra me contar?

\- Não que eu saiba.- ele respondeu.

Kate deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Ai, deixa disso tá! Eu te vi ontem à noite. E ouvi também.- acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso. – Então não adianta querer esconder! Eu sei que dormiu com a Ana-Lucia e pelo jeito foi bem quente!

\- Sardenta, a única coisa que não fizemos noite passada foi dormir.- ele respondeu.

\- Sawyer, como foi isso?- ela indagou com muita curiosidade. – Eu quase não acreditei quando vi vocês juntos.

\- Eu conto se você me contar sobre o seu lance com o doutor.

\- Como é?- retrucou.

\- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, Kate! Sabe que comigo tudo tem um preço, né?

Ela riu e o empurrou de leve, brincando com ele. Enquanto os dois conversavam, não perceberam que Ana-Lucia os observava da cozinha e ficou extremamente enciumada ao ver Sawyer flertando com Kate daquele jeito. Ela já os tinha visto flertando antes, mas dessa vez a cena deixou-a muito zangada.

\- Não vou te contar nada!- Kate disse com uma risada afastando as mãos de Sawyer quando ele tentou lhe fazer cócegas na barriga. Ele ria também. – Sério, me diz, você gosta mesmo dela ou foi coisa de uma noite só?

Ele ficou sério e respondeu:

\- Eu gosto dela. Muito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Sawyer viu Ana-Lucia sentada em um balanço de madeira que Eko construira para as crianças. Ela cabia perfeitamente no assento e se balançava devagar.

\- Oi,princesa.- ele saudou vindo por detrás dela e lhe dando um cheiro no pescoço.

\- Oi.- ela respondeu sem emoção.

\- Ei, o que foi?- ele indagou notando que ela estava distante.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele e disse:

\- Sawyer, o que você quer?

\- Como assim o que eu quero, baby?- ele retrucou. – Pensei que a gente tinha combinado de dar uma volta perto da cachoeira hoje.

\- Primeiro, não me chama assim que não tem nada ver, cara. A gente transou, só isso. Não precisa vir todo "amorzinho" pra cima de mim porque não vai rolar de novo, ok?

Ana-Lucia se levantou do balanço e foi embora deixando um Sawyer atônito para trás. Ele ficou lá parado tentando entender a atitude dela, afinal eles tinham tido uma noite maravilhosa, o que fizera de errado?

Hurley passou por ele nesse momento e sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- E aí, dude? Como estão as coisas com a Ana-Lucia?

\- Por que está me perguntando isso?- falou Sawyer, irritado. – Aliás, você tem me feito muitas perguntas sobre ela. Por que?

\- Porque eu pensei que vocês dois estavam se entendendo.

\- Não mesmo, saco sem fundo! A gente está se desentendendo e isso é culpa sua por ter me dito que ela gostava de mim. Agora vai procurar o que fazer e me deixa em paz!

Hurley suspirou quando Sawyer foi embora imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles dois depois da cena que ele e Charlie presenciaram na noite anterior. Resolveu falar com Ana-Lucia. Ela estava na horta ajudando Sun a colher tomates que eles iriam usar para enfeitar a palmeira de natal.

\- Hey, Ana-Lucia!- Hurley saudou ao vê-la.

Ana carregava uma pequena cesta com suculentos tomates vermelhos.

\- Hey!- ela respondeu sem dar muita atenção a ele.

\- Eu acabei de falar com o Sawyer e...

Ela fez cara de zangada e perguntou:

\- Ele te mandou aqui?

\- Não, ele...

\- Olha diz pra ele ir pro inferno, tá? Faz esse favor pra mim!

\- Dude!- Hurley exclamou chocado com a situação porque não tinha ideia da razão pela qual os dois tinham brigado. Mas decidiu que iria descobrir. No dia seguinte seria véspera de natal e ele prometeu a si mesmo que sana estaria junto outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite, a palmeira de natal da ilha acendeu pela primeira vez. As pessoas bateram palmas. Sayid estava orgulhoso de seu projeto com Desmond. Os dois tinham juntado algumas lâmpadas antigas que encontraram em uma caixa na escotilha e prepararam luzes de natal com elas, usando a energia das baterias de alguns laptops que tinham. Agora as luzes piscavam majestosas no centro da praia. As crianças Walt, Zack e Emma olhavam para a árvore de natal maravilhados.

Embora ainda estivesse de luto pela morte de Shannon, Sayid sentiu-se feliz naquela noite por poder proporcionar a magia do natal para as crianças e a comunidade. Aliás naquela anti-véspera de natal todos pareciam estar felizes, exceto um certo texano e uma certa garota latina. Os dois estavam emburrados, cada um no seu canto.

Ana-Lucia estava sentada na areia, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Vincent quando Libby veio sentar-se com ela e entregou-lhe uma cumbuca com chá de ervas preparado por Sun.

\- Oi, Ana.- ela disse gentil.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu pelo chá tomando um gole em seguida.

\- E aí, vai me contar sobre o seu encontro ou não?- indagou Libby sem esconder a curiosidade.

\- Não tem muita coisa pra contar.- comentou Ana. – Eu perdi o senso e fiz sexo selvagem com um completo idiota.

Libby arregalou os olhos.

\- Sério isso?

\- Foi um erro.- Ana-Lucia acrescentou.

\- Como assim foi um erro? Se as coisas foram assim tão quentes entre vocês dois não pode ter sido um erro. Vai me contar de quem estamos falando?

Ana-Lucia se aproximou mais de Libby e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Sawyer.

Libby abriu a boca, surpresa.

\- Shiiiii, não faz enxame.- pediu Ana. – Ele está sentado bem ali!

Libby olhou discretamente para o lado e viu Sawyer tomando uma cerveja Dharma escorado em uma árvore. Nesse momento Kate apareceu por detrás dele e cobriu-lhe os olhos.

\- Adivinha quem é?- ela disse com a voz adocicada.

\- Não tenho ideia!- Sawyer respondeu rindo.

Ana-Lucia deixou sair um suspiro zangado.

\- Hey, o que foi?- perguntou Libby percebendo a mudança de humor nela.

\- Eu a odeio!- Ana confessou.

\- Quem? A Kate?- retrucou Libby.

Ela assentiu.

\- Odeio aquela vozinha angelical, o jeito como ela anda, dando em cima de quase todos os homens dessa ilha.

\- Bom, eu ouvi rumores de que ela está com o médico.

\- Mesmo?- rebateu Ana-Lucia. – Então por que ela fica dando em cima do cowboy?

Libby sorriu. Havia entendido tudo.

\- Hum, então você está toda amuada assim porque está com ciúmes do James Ford?

\- James Ford?

\- Sim, esse é o verdadeiro nome dele.- respondeu Libby. – O Hurley me mostrou a lista dos passageiros do avião, mas ele usa o codinome de Sawyer. Gato e misterioso!

\- Deve ser um gângster.- Ana comentou e viu Sawyer e Kate rindo juntos, os dois estavam sentados muito próximos. – Eu vou pra minha tenda, tô cansada.

\- Amiga, segura a tua onda.- aconselhou Libby. – Se você gosta mesmo do Ford, vai lá com ele e toma o que é seu. Diz pra Kate ir ciscar lá na escotilha.

\- Eu tenho mais o que fazer.- disse Ana-Lucia.

Mas o que ela não sabia era que Sawyer e Kate estavam na verdade falando dela. Ele tinha contado à amiga que achava que estava apaixonado por Ana-Lucia mais que as coisas entre eles pareciam muito complicadas pra funcionar.

\- Talvez ela esteja insegura.- sugeriu Kate.

\- Insegura? Mas por que?

\- Algumas mulheres são assim.- Kate explicou. – Elas se apaixonam mas fogem por medo de encarar os próprios sentimentos.

\- Hum, está falando por experiência própria, sardenta?

Kate riu.

\- Eu fugi mas o Jack foi me buscar então por que você não vai atrás da Ana-Lucia?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Olha só, enquanto a gente tava aqui conversando eu posso jurar que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes.

\- Acha mesmo?- ele perguntou, surpreso.

\- Ei, Kate! Vamos pro ensaio geral do coral agora.- gritou Claire de perto da árvore de natal aonde os integrantes do coral se preparavam para ensaiar.

\- Acho sim!- Kate afirmou. – Agora vai lá porque o dever me chama!

\- Kate!- Claire gritou de novo.

\- Boa sorte.- Sawyer disse.

\- Boa sorte, cowboy.- Kate falou imitando o jeito como Ana-Lucia o chamava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer caminhou devagar até a tenda de Ana-Lucia e esperava que ela não o mandasse embora outra vez. Rezava por isso. Quando lá chegou, ele a chamou. Ela saiu de imediato de sua tenda mas sua expressão não era das mais amigáveis.

\- O que você quer?- ela indagou diretamente.

\- Eu vim aqui dizer que eu te quero.- ele pausou e acrescentou: - Muito mesmo.

A expressão no rosto dela era de indiferença, mas por dentro seu coração batia mais depressa.

\- Obrigada por me contar.- disse ela. – Agora vai embora, cowboy!

\- Eu não vou embora!- respondeu ele. – Não sem um beijo e eu sei que você quer! A sua boca está pedindo por isso!

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer com fúria nos olhos e disse com voz firme: - Eu não preciso de nada de você, James Ford!

\- Mentirosa!- ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. – Você precisa de um beijo!

\- Por que não pede pra Kate?- ela indagou, enciumada.

Nesse momento, Sawyer resolveu arriscar e a agarrou pela cintura com força. Ana-Lucia se debateu por alguns segundos, mas a pegada de Sawyer era fatal e quando ele apertou o corpo dele junto do dela e tomou seus lábios, ela não lutou mais. Deixou que os lábios e a língua dele lhe invadissem a boca. Beijou-o de volta e logo eles estavam abraçados. No entanto, quando o beijo se quebrou ela o empurrou pra longe e disse em tom seco:

\- Agora vai embora!

Sawyer obedeceu e caminhou para longe dela, mas em seu rosto porém havia um sorriso.

Continua...

No último capítulo:

Eu acho que você não liga pro Sawyer de verdade!- bradou Kate para Ana-Lucia. – Se você gostasse mesmo dele como ele gosta de você...

\- De que diabos está falando?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, nervosa.

Oi, meninas. Obrigada pelos desejos de Ano Novo. Sobre se vai haver uma continuação para essa história...hum...vamos ver! :)


	9. Chapter 9 parte 1

Capítulo Final

Parte 1

Era de madrugada e o acampamento inteiro estava calmo. Ouviam-se apenas os sons da noite na floresta. Sawyer dormia em sua barraca a sono solto, deitado de lado com a cabeça no travesseiro. Sonhava com Ana-Lucia e sorria em seu sono vendo os dois caminhando de mãos dadas na beira da praia. Mal ele sabia que a própria tinha entrado em sua barraca secretamente e agora o observava dormindo.

Ela passara um bom tempo discutindo consigo mesma mentalmente em sua barraca se deveria ir atrás dele. Em um passado não muito distante ela não teria ido, jamais fora atrás de homem nenhum. No entanto, havia uma espécie de conexão especial entre eles e mesmo que no final tudo não passasse de uma intensa atração sexual, Ana queria continuar com ele e ver onde as coisas os levariam, mas em seus próprios termos.

Decidiu que era hora de acordar o belo adormecido e se abaixou sobre o corpo dele devagar, roçando seus lábios pelo rosto e pescoço dele. Sawyer sentiu um arrepio inevitável de prazer e ao acordar e ver Ana-Lucia diante dele, por alguns segundos pensou que estava sonhando.

\- Hey, muchacha?- ele disse, sonolento. – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Você disse que me quer.- ela falou sem preâmbulos.

Sawyer se sentou na cama.

\- O quanto você me quer?- ela perguntou mexendo nos cabelos soltos sensualmente com uma das mãos mas sem se dar conta disso.

Ele fez cara de dúvida porque não sabia aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa, mas respondeu: - Eu quero você muito. Já te disse isso, baby.

Nesse momento ele percebeu que ela estava usando um vestido vermelho de malha curto que caia muito bem nela. Sawyer se perguntou onde ela tinha conseguido aquele vestido.

\- Estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que eu te pedisse?- Ana-Lucia indagou olhando direto nos olhos azuis dele na penumbra da barraca.

Sawyer olhou para as coxas parte expostas dela e engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

\- O que você quiser, morena.

Ele procurou a mão dela, segurando-a com carinho.

\- Só me diga o que você quer.

Ana brincou com a mão dele na sua, gostando do contato.

\- Exclusividade.- ela respondeu.

\- Exclusividade?- Sawyer retrucou.

\- Se você está comigo, está comigo, não está com a Kate, nem com ninguém mais!

\- Entendo.- disse ele. – Então isso é sobre a Kate?

\- Não.- disse Ana com sua voz rouca, tão baixinho que Sawyer mal pôde ouvir. – Isso é sobre você ser meu, cowboy!

\- Só seu?

\- Só meu.- ela repetiu, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

\- E o que eu ganho com isso?- Sawyer perguntou, malicioso.

Ana-Lucia se sentou no quadril dele e abriu o botão do jens que ele usava. Ele olhou com desejo pra ela e disse:

\- Além disso eu também ganho o seu amor, morena?

Ela se ergueu um pouco na frente dele, seus seios agora estavam muito perto do rosto dele.

\- Se você merecer...

Ele deu uma risadinha.

\- E então temos um trato?- ela perguntou.

Sawyer agarrou a cintura dela e beijou-lhe o decote do vestido.

\- Quer que eu tatue o seu nome no meu pênis também?- ele indagou descendo as mãos para o bumbum dela e apalpando-o.

Dessa vez foi ela quem riu.

\- De repente...- disse com um sorriso maroto.

\- Nós temos um trato sim, chica. A partir de hoje meus olhos são só pra você, minha boca é só pra beijar a sua...

\- E o seu corpo é todo meu!- ela acrescentou antes que ele lhe tomasse a boca num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sawyer levantou o vestido dela e Ana-Lucia ergueu os braços para que ele pudesse retirá-lo.

\- Onde conseguiu esse vestido?- ele perguntou.

\- Não revelo minhas fontes. Aprendi isso na polícia.

Ele riu.

\- Você é muito linda, Ana-Lucia.- elogiou.

O coração dela derreteu-se todo.

\- Você é tão doce, James. Quem podia imaginar?

Ela tirou a camisa dele e eles se abraçaram ansiosos para sentir o contato de pele com pele. Ana deitou-se na cama, puxando-o para si. Trocaram mais um beijo. Sawyer acariciou-lhe as coxas devagar e ficou contemplando os mamilos dela se enrijecendo diante do toque dele.

\- Tira a calça!- ela ordenou.

\- Sim, senhora.- ele disse com um sorriso de covinhas.

O botão já estava aberto, ele baixou o zíper e tirou a calça de maneira sensual, olhos focados nos dela. Colocou o dedo no elástico da cueca boxer e parou, encarando-a. Ana-Lucia sorriu e disse:

\- Tira tudo!

Ele abaixou um pouquinho revelando apenas uma nesga de pele mais clara debaixo do elástico. Ana-Lucia não conseguia nem piscar. Sawyer provocou mais descendo mais uma parte da cueca, exibindo parte dos pelos íntimos claros.

\- Tira!- ela insistiu.

Ele não tirou, ficou só na provocação. Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e brincou com o elástico da calcinha.

\- Vai tirar?- ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Só se você tirar primeiro, cowboy!

Ele baixou mais um pedaço de sua roupa íntima e Ana suspirou de desejo.

\- Tira, papí!- ela pediu, dengosa.

Sawyer abaixou a boxer exibindo-se para ela.

\- Você é lindo!- ela elogiou sem tirar os olhos do membro ereto dele.

Ele sorriu, sedutor.

\- E agora vai tirar a calcinha, Analulu?- sussurrou.

Ela puxou o elástico para baixo e deixou que Sawyer a ajudasse puxando a pequena peça pelas pernas dela. Ele separou as pernas dela, abaixou-se e beijou-lhe a vulva, envolvendo seus lábios com os lábios íntimos dela. Ana arqueou o corpo e gemeu de prazer.

Ele ergueu o rosto para olhar para ela, Ana-Lucia ergueu o queixo para ele e disse:

\- Homem, o seu trabalho ainda não está terminado!

Sawyer sorriu e deslizou a língua entre as dobras dela encontrando um ponto em particular que a enlouquecia. Ela gritou e ele continuou estimulando aquele ponto até senti-la relaxar completamente.

\- Eu sou seu, mas você é minha, Lulu. Toda minha!

Ele se deitou em cima dela e começou a penetrá-la. O corpo dela o recebeu entusiasticamente.

\- Eu também quero exclusividade, baby. Se você está comigo, está comigo...não está com o Jack, não está com ninguém.

\- O Jack?- ela indagou, confusa.

Sawyer se empurrou com força contra o quadril dela fazendo-a gritar mais alto.

\- Minha, Lu...

Ele empurrou mais uma vez e Ana-Lucia achou que fosse desmaiar de tanto prazer porque ele estava pressionando o ponto mais sensível que havia dentro dela.

\- Dios!

Sawyer chupou os seios dela e continuou mantendo o ritmo, a respiração dele era pesada no pescoço dela. Ela gritou outra vez e mais outra, perdendo completamente a noção da realidade a cada investida dele contra seu corpo até que sentiu que pulava em um abismo profundo e voava.

\- Ohhhhhhhhh, James!

Ele deixou-se levar pelo corpo dela que convulsionava de prazer por dentro e se derramou, roçando seus quadris nos dela. Esperou algusn segundos e então rolou para o lado retomando o fôlego. Ana-Lucia ficou lá ao lado dele, respirando devagar.

Nesse momento, ambos ouviram a voz de Jack de fora da barraca:

\- Hey, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com vocês?

Continua...

Nota: Será que o Jack vai passar um sermão neles? Eu tive um momento de inspiração essa noite e escrevi essa cena especial para vocês, meninas. Espero que gostem!


	10. Chapter 9 parte 2

Capítulo Final

Parte II

Ana-Lucia congelou ao ouvir a voz de Jack do lado de fora da barraca de Sawyer. Ele sorriu, cínico e vestiu as calças.

\- Aguenta aí, doutor!

Ana se sentou na cama e Sawyer disse:

\- Não esquenta não, gatinha. Eu falo com ele.

Ele saiu de dentro da barraca e encontrou Jack parado lá na frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o olhar curioso.

\- Pois não, doutor?- indagou Sawyer.

Jack viu que ele tinha chupões no pescoço e pequenas marcas avermelhadas no peito que pareciam ter sido causadas por unhas, mas não comentou nada a respeito.

\- Em que posso ser útil?- insistiu Sawyer ao ver que Jack estava calado.

\- Bom... – ele disse parecendo escolher bem as palavras. – Algumas pessoas vieram reclamar comigo que você e a sua...

\- Minha namorada!- ele disse com todas as letras, ainda sorrindo.

\- Isso, a sua namorada...estão se divertindo um pouquinho muito alto...e

\- Está com inveja da minha performance, Jack? Por que? Nunca conseguiu divertir uma mulher assim?

Ana-Lucia ouviu o que Sawyer disse para Jack e segurou o riso. O cowboy estava se divertindo às custas de Jack e por alguma razão ela adorou isso. Jack deu um risinho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Olha, eu só vim pedir para vocês dois abaixarem um pouquinho o volume. Se divirtam à vontade, mas não se esqueçam de que essa não é uma ilha deserta. Boa noite.

Ele se despediu e caminhou para longe da barraca de Sawyer.

\- Até mais, doutor.- Sawyer disse dando um tchauzinho para ele e voltando para dentro da barraca.

\- Mas o que você foi dizer para ele, homem?- indagou Ana-Lucia, rindo baixinho.

\- Eu disse pra ele o que merecia ouvir. O cara tá com inveja porque eu sou melhor de cama do que ele.

\- Bem, depende... – ela disse.

\- O que?- Sawyer retrucou, ciumento. – Você e o Jack já treparam? Eu bem que desconfiava, mas...

\- Ei, cowboy! Fica calmo!- ela disse envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – Eu nunca transei com o Jack!

\- E por que você...?

\- Pra ver a sua cara de ciúmes, bebê.- ela respondeu acariciando o peito dele.

\- Ora...- ele começou a dizer mas Ana o calou com um beijo.

\- Exclusividade, cowboy. Você é meu, eu sou sua! Simples assim.

\- Eu gosto das coisas simples.- ele disse acariciando as curvas do corpo dela.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e subiu no corpo dele.

\- Acho que as coisas vão dar muito certo entre nós, cowboy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia 24 de dezembro. Véspera de natal. As crianças mal podiam conter a animação diante de seu primeiro natal na ilha. Naquela noite, Hurley seria o Papai Noel e Rose lhe preparara uma fantasia com muito capricho, feita de pedaços de tecidos encontrados nas malas abandonadas. Não era exatamente o uniforme de Papai Noel tradicional, mas isso não importava. A intenção de fazer as pessoas felizes diante da árdua situação em que se encontravam fazia com que pequenos detalhes como esse fossem ignorados.

Claire estava muito alegre porque a decoração que idealizara para o natal tropical estava pronta. O seu coral natalino não estava cem porcento sincronizado, mas ainda assim ela ficou feliz que as pessoas tenham se disponibilizado a participar. Todos estavam muito ocupados naquela manhã, terminando seus presentes de amigo secreto e cozinhando o jantar especial da noite. Locke tinha caçado e havia fartura de carne de porco para todos.

Sawyer despertou cedo naquela manhã, mas não se levantou. Ficou deitado na cama com Ana-Lucia observando-a dormir tranquilamente. Ela estava enroscada em seu corpo, nua debaixo dos lençóis até que ela se mexeu devagar na cama, se espreguiçando.

\- Hummm...- ela fez ainda de olhos fechados. Sawyer achou aquilo adorável.

\- Bom dia, vossa alteza.- ele disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

\- Bom dia.- ela respondeu com voz de sono.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Aham.- ela respondeu abrindo os olhos e esticando o braço para tocar o rosto dele. – Eu adoro o seu sorriso...

Ele beijou a mão dela quando ela tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos.

\- Eu preciso ir.- ela disse. – Eu quero tomar um banho, trocar de roupa...

Sawyer se afastou, dando espaço para que ela se levantasse. Ana-Lucia procurou suas roupas e as vestiu devagar na frente dele. Ele ficou admirando-a. Mal podia acreditar que estava dormindo com ela.

\- Eu me diverti muito ontem, cowboy.- ela disse terminando de colocar o vestido e arrumando os cabelos cacheados com os dedos.

Ele sorriu.

\- Ai, esse sorriso lindo!- ela disse se abaixando para dar um beijinho nele. – Vejo você depois, cowboy!

Ela jogou um beijo no ar e saiu da barraca dele à luz do dia sem se importar que as pessoas estivessem olhando. O povo cochichava entre si quando ela passava, Ana sabia que estavam falando dela e também sabia que, pela primeira vez que o assunto da moda agora não era mais a morte de Shannon, mas seu envolvimento com o bad boy da comunidade.

\- A tampa e a panela.- Bernard comentou enquanto descascava algumas batatas. Ele acompanhava Ana-Lucia com os olhos, andando pela praia em direção à barraca dela.

\- Ora, Bernard, não seja maldoso.- reclamou Rose. – Ao invés de estar fazendo fofoca, você já deveria ter terminado com essas batatas. Eu ainda tenho cenouras que precisam ser descascadas.

Bernard resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e continuou sua tarefa. Pouco tempo depois que Ana-Lucia foi embora, Sawyer se levantou, correu para o riacho, tomou banho, colocou roupas limpas e foi procurar algo para o café da manhã na cozinha ao ar livre da praia.

Estava picando algumas frutas para misturar com cereal e leite Dharma em uma cumbuca, feita com casca de coco quando Kate apareceu.

\- Bom dia, garanhão.- ela disse, brincando com ele. – A praia inteira está comentando sobre Bonnie e Clyde na ilha misteriosa.

Sawyer riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não tô nem aí, sardenta. O povo pode falar o que quiser!

\- Então vocês estão firmes mesmo?

Ele assentiu antes de dizer: - Ao contrário de você e do doutor que ficam escondendo o jogo.

\- Eu ficou feliz por você. -ela disse bagunçando os cabelos dele.

\- Ei!- ele disse em um tom de voz preocupado. – Não me toca assim mais não.

\- E por que não?- ela retrucou sem entender.

\- Porque eu prometi exclusividade pra Ana-Lucia.

\- Como assim?

\- Exclusividade, sardenta. Prometi que não vou ficar de brincadeirinha com você ou nenhuma das outras garotas dessa ilha.

\- Sawyer, isso é rídiculo!- Kate queixou-se.

\- Kate, a Ana-Lucia é muito ciumenta. Você estava certa ontem à noite quando me disse que ela estava com ciúmes de nós dois, portanto vamos manter a nossa amizade a nível profissional.

\- Nível profissional? Mas que besteira é essa, Sawyer?

\- Formal, sei lá! Kate, não vou mais poder ficar sassaricando com você pra cima e pra baixo como antes. Eu agora sou um homem comprometido.

\- Sei!- disse Kate em tom seco. – Vai mandar tatuar o seu pinto com o nome dela também?

\- Eu disse a ela que havia essa possibilidade.- ele disse, cínico.

\- Pois eu acho isso uma grande besteira, e eu não vou deixar de te tocar, ou de te abraçar, nada disso e sabe por que? Porque a Ana-Lucia não é a sua dona.

Nesse momento, Sawyer viu Ana-Lucia vindo para a cozinha. Ela também tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa, tinha colocado seu jeans e o top preto de alcinhas. Kate também viu que ela estava chegando, por isso se aproveitou para provocá-la e puxou Sawyer pela nuca, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios. Sawyer não a beijou de volta, ele ficou lá parado em pânico sem saber o que fazer.

Ana-Lucia fez cara de pouco caso e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Ana-Lucia?- Sawyer a chamou, incerto do que dizer.

\- Hey!- ela disse enquanto dava uma olhada nas opções de café da manhã Dharma.

\- Ana, foi a Kate quem me beijou... – ele tentou se explicar. Kate ficou impressionada com o desespero dele.

\- Será que eu como cereal ou torrada?- Ana indagou a si mesma, ignorando-o.

\- Ana!- Sawyer chamou.

Kate ficou com pena dele e colocou-se bem na frente de Ana-Lucia, bloqueando-lhe a visão da despensa.

\- Você não ouviu o que ele disse? Eu o beijei, não foi culpa dele. Então para de ignorar o pobrezinho!

Ana-Lucia olhou muito séria para Kate e disse:

\- Eu vi muito bem, e se você fizer de novo, eu vou te sentar a mão na cara.

Kate abriu a boca chocada.

\- Como é que é?

\- Isso o que você ouviu!- Ana-Lucia repetiu. – Eu conheço bem o seu tipo.

Kate deu um sorriso malvado.

\- Não, você não conhece!

\- Sai da minha frente!- pediu Ana-Lucia, o tom de voz baixo mas firme.

\- Eu saio, se você me disser que não vai magoar o Sawyer.

\- Sai da minha frente, sua...

\- Hey, meninas!- Sawyer chamou. – Melhor pararem com isso agora mesmo. Ana, vamos conversar?

Ela nem sequer olhou para ele, continuou encarando Kate.

\- Olha aqui, melhor você não procurar briga comigo não, tô te avisando!- disse Kate.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso de desafio em resposta e falou:

\- Eu adoro uma briga!

\- Vixe!- disse Charlie quando viu as duas discutindo na cozinha.

Ele correu para chamar Hurley.

\- Ei, Hurley! Hurley!- ele gritou.

Hurley estava espremendo uma camisa que tinha acabado de tirar de um balde de água com sabão.

\- O que foi, dude?

\- A Kate e a Ana-Lucia estão a ponto de se pegar na cozinha.

\- E por que?

\- Sei lá, alguma coisa a ver com o Sawyer. Anda vem!

Hurley largou a camisa no balde e seguiu com Charlie para a cozinha. As duas ainda continuavam discutindo quando ele chegaram lá.

\- Vamos acabar com isso!- insistiu Sawyer tentando ficar no meio das duas.

\- Cala a boca, Sawyer!- as duas disseram em uníssono.

\- Eu acho que você não liga pro Sawyer de verdade!- bradou Kate para Ana-Lucia. – Se você gostasse mesmo dele como ele gosta de você...

\- De que diabos está falando?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, nervosa. – Você não sabe de nada!

\- Você é quem não sabe. O Sawyer e eu somos amigos desde que caímos nesta ilha e você que acha que tem o direito de dizer pra ele se afastar de mim?

\- Você é uma piriguete egoísta! Acha que todos os homens dessa ilha estão a seus pés! O Sawyer é o meu homem agora!

\- O Sawyer não é nada seu!- Kate gritou de volta.

\- Ah quer dizer então que o Jack tá sobrando?- provocou Ana. – Você não sabe mas o Jack ficou muito a fim de mim no aeroporto!

\- Sua piranha!- Kate gritou enraivecida e foi pra cima de Ana-Lucia que se esquivou com maestria dela.

\- Meninas!- Sawyer gritou tentando interferir, mas não adiantou nada.

\- Aposto três mangas e dois mamãos na Kate.- disse Charlie para Paulo que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Pois eu aposto seis mangas na Ana-Lucia.- disse ele, empolgado com a briga das duas.

Kate empurrou Ana-Lucia na areia e lhe deu uma cabeçada, Ana-Lucia ficou tonta por alguns segundos mas logo se recuperou. Ela escorregou na areia e deu uma chave de coxa em Kate, tentanto imobilizá-la. Mas Kate puxou-lhe os cabelos longos, obrigando-a a soltá-la.

Ana-Lucia arranhou os braços de Kate que revidou dando um tapa no rosto dela, o que deixou Ana ainda mais furiosa.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- Claire gritou ao ver a cena. – Hoje é véspera de natal, vocês duas não tem vergonha, não?

Continua...

Nota: Meninas, espero que tenham gostado. A próxima parte será a final. Um abraço para todas e obrigada pelos feedbacks.

No parte final:

\- Por que estamos aqui?- Ana-Lucia indagou a Sawyer sem entender porque ele a tinha levado para o terreno aonde estavam construindo a igreja.

\- Porque eu quero me casar com você.- ele respondeu, se ajoelhando em frente a ela. Era exatamente meia noite do dia 25 de dezembro.


	11. Chapter 9 parte 3

Capítulo Final

Parte III

Kate e Ana-Lucia se separaram imediatamente. Ouvir a voz de Claire chamando-as à raz _ão fez com que as duas percebessem que estavam sendo infantis. Claire se colocou no meio delas e indagou:_

 _\- Afinal, qual_ é o problema?

\- Ela!- disseram as duas em uníssono, uma apontando para a outra.

\- N _ão!- disse Sawyer de repente._

 _Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele._

 _\- O problema sou eu!- ele falou. – Voc_ ês me conhecem! Eu estou sempre enchendo o saco de todo mundo, enganando, apelidando as pessoas, tirando vantagem. Ent _ão_ é isso! Podem jogar as pedras em mim. As meninas n _ão tem culpa._

 _Kate ficou muito surpresa com a atitude dele. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer algo assim._

 _\- Agora que tudo mundo j_ á sabe que a culpa é minha, o show acabou. V _ão continuar cuidando do Natal. Não vamos decepcionar as crianças._

 _Ele se afastou de todos, indo em direção_ à sua tenda. Ana-Lucia e Kate se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. Ana também se retirou por fim, enquanto as outras pessoas se dispersavam. Quando Kate e Claire ficaram sozinhas, Claire disse:

\- Vai me contar o que aconteceu aqui?

Kate respirou fundo, limpando um arranh _ão_ em seu bra _ç_ o causado pela briga e respondeu:

\- Eu beijei o Sawyer, a Ana-Lucia viu e ficou puta.

\- Voce beijou o Sawyer?- retrucou Claire. – Pensei que tivesse alguma coisa rolando entre você e o Jack.

\- Eu e o Jack estamos juntos.- Kate confessou. – Eu beijei o Sawyer porque ele me disse que estava com a Ana, e que ela era muito ciumenta e n _ão_ queria mais que a gente passasse tempo juntos.

 _\- Aham.- fez Claire. – Ent_ _ã_ _o voc_ ê foi e _beijou o Sawyer para provar que ainda podia fazer isso, mesmo ele estando envolvido com outra pessoa. Kate!_

 _\- Eu beijei ele pra mostrar que ela n_ _ão_ é a _dona dele! N_ ó _s somos amigos._

 _\- Sim, eu concordo que ela nao_ é a _dona dele, mas Kate eles come_ _ç_ _aram a ficar juntos a pouco tempo. Como voc_ ê se sentiria se a encontrasse beijando o Jack?

\- Eu n _ão estaria nem a_ í!- disse Kate, dando de ombros. – Seria uma escolha dele.

\- Sério?- retrucou Claire. – Por que se eu bem me lembro, quando a Ana-Lucia chegou nesse acampamento você odiou ela de cara só porque eles já se conheciam do aeroporto.

\- N _ão_ é verdade, Claire! Eu n _ão gostei foi da atitude dela!_

 _\- Olha, Kate, eu nem devia estar te contando isso, mas colocar o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia juntos nem foi ideia deles em primeiro lugar._

 _\- Do que voc_ ê tá falando, Claire?- questionou Kate, surpresa.

\- Foi ideia do Hurley.- ela falou baixinho.

Kate arregalou os olhos.

\- Do Hurley? Como assim?

\- Bom, o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia s _ão as duas_ únicas pessoas nesta ilha que n _ão estão participando do amigo secreto. O Sawyer est_ á sempre perturbando todo mundo, colocando apelidinhos rídiculos na gente e a Ana-Lucia...você sabe, está sempre sozinha, com o olhar perdido ou com raiva da humanidade. O Hurley quis fazer uma boa a _ção de Natal e tentou colocar eles juntos, acabou dando certo._

 _\- Obviamente não deu certo!- refutou Kate. – E como foi que ele conseguiu isso afinal?_

 _\- Enviou bilhetes para ambos como se fosse um escrevendo para o outro.- explicou Claire._

 _\- E eles não perceberam?_

 _\- Não.- respondeu Claire. – O Hurley usou coisas diferentes nos bilhetes, em um deles usou at_ é a letra do Charlie.

\- O Charlie também participou disso?- Kate ficou ainda mais surpresa.

Claire assentiu.

\- E estava dando tudo certo até você...

\- Ok, eu n _ão sabia que havia uma conspiração pra juntar o Sawyer e a Ana-Lucia porque ningu_ ém me disse nada. Além do mais, vocês acham mesmo que tem esse direito? Se eles quisessem mesmo ficar juntos, eles ficariam.

\- Ai, Kate!- exclamou Claire, impaciente. – Até parece que o amor funciona assim, né? Pois eu me lembro muito bem de quando você me contou que saiu correndo depois da primeira vez em que beijou o Jack, ou por acaso se esqueceu disso?

 _Kate suspirou._

 _\- T_ á legal, eu fiz besteira!- Kate admitiu. – Mas a Ana-Lucia também n _ão ajuda._

 _\- De qualquer forma, agora acho que acabou o que nem começou.- disse Claire com pesar e Kate se sentiu mal com isso._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Depois de toda a confus_ _ão entre Ana-Lucia e Kate na praia, Sawyer recolheu-se_ à sua tenda, zangado e de cora _ção partido enquanto todos os outros membros da comunidade continuavam preparando as festividas para o jantar daquela noite._

 _Hurley percebeu que Sawyer estava ainda mais isolado do que de costume e comentou com Charlie enquanto os dois terminavam de arrumar uma grande mesa de madeira no meio da praia, onde a ceia de natal seria servida._

 _\- Dude, o Sawyer t_ á deprê! Já faz um temp _ão qu ele foi pra tenda dele e ainda não apareceu de volta para encher o saco de ningu_ ém. Isso n _ão_ é normal.

Charlie concordou com um meneio da cabe _ça._

 _\- Cora_ _ção partido doi!- disse o ingl_ ês, sentindo pena de Sawyer. – Mas fazer o quê?

\- Como assim fazer o quê? Dude, a gente precisa ajudar o Sawyer e terminar a nossa boa a _ção de Natal._

 _\- Mas o que mais a gente pode fazer? Eles ficaram juntos e não deu certo._

 _\- Ainda tem coisa que eu posso fazer, mas dessa vez vou usar de artilharia pesada._

 _\- O que quer dizer com isso, Hurley?- indagou Charlie, confuso._

 _\- Espere e ver_ á, meu caro amigo. Volto daqui a pouco.

Ele avistou Jack chegando na praia, carregando sua mochila com suplimentos médicos como de costume e o chamou:

\- Hey, Jack! Posso dar uma palavrinha contigo, dude?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Libby terminou de dar um la_ _ço em uma guirlanda de flores feitas de papel colorido que tinha preparado para dar de presente_ à sua amiga secreta aquela noite. Ana-Lucia estava sentada ao lado dela, pensativa.

\- Ei, Ana, acha que a Emma vai gostar?- perguntou Libby, orgulha de seu trabalho.

\- N _ão, eu acho que ela vai amar!_

 _As duas sorriram juntas, mas o sorriso de Ana-Lucia não lhe chega aos olhos._

 _\- Eu soube do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo na cozinha.- comentou Libby._

 _Ana deu um suspiro e disse:_

 _\- Pois_ é.

 _Uma parte dos l_ ábios de Ana estavam levemente inchados devido à cabe _çada que Kate lhe dera. Ela percebeu que a amiga olhava para sua boca e instintivamente tocou o inchaço, fazendo uma careta de dor em seguida._

 _\- Voc_ ês duas brigaram mesmo por causa do Sawyer?

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

\- N _ão, não foi por causa do Sawyer. Eu sei que ele est_ á louco por mim...

\- Hummmm...- fez Libby com um sorriso malicioso. – Ent _ão..._

 _\- Foi porque a Kate_ é uma abusada!- exclamou Ana. – Eu te disse que n _ão suporto a atitude dela. Ela beijou o Sawyer s_ ó pra me provocar!

\- E você aceitou a provoca _ção.- adicionou Libby. – Ana-Lucia, voc_ ê está loucamente apaixonada pelo Sawyer, admite!

\- N _ão, eu s_ ó gosto dele um pouquinho assim...- Ana mostrou nos dedos o tamanho de seu interesse fazendo Libby rir.

As duas acabaram rindo juntas.

\- Ok, eu estou muito louca por ele.- Ana finalmente admitiu. – Ele é t _ão incr_ ível na cama! Mas n _ão s_ ó isso. Ele é gentil, cuidadoso, romântico! Ay, que voy hacer?

\- Vai falar com ele.- disse Libby que tinha entendido o espanhol dela. – N _ão fica aqui se lamentando não, vai agarrar o seu homem. Esquece a Kate! Ela est_ á com o Jack.

\- Depois do jeito que eu tratei ele hoje, o Sawyer nem ver querer mais olhar na minha cara.

\- Bom , eu sou de opini _ão diferente, amiga._

 _Libby levantou-se do chão e bateu a areia das calças._

 _\- Preciso ir. Fiquei de ajudar a Rose e o Bernard com a ceia de natal._

 _Ana-Lucia assentiu. Libby tirou um pedacinho de papel dobrado do bolso e entregou para ela:_

 _\- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Toma aqui!_

 _\- O que_ é isso?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

\- Seu amigo secreto.

\- Mas eu disse que n _ão ia partipar!_

 _\- Voc_ ê n _ão tem escolha.- falou Libby se afastando depressa._

 _Ana abriu o pedacinho de papel e quase caiu para tr_ ás quando viu de quem o amigo secreto se tratava.

\- Son of a bitch!- ela resmungou, atônita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _-_ _Voc_ ê beijou o Sawyer?

Kate levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Jack atrás de si quando estava prestes a entrar em sua tenda. Ela se virou para ele que tinha um olhar indecifrável no rosto.

\- Mas assim...- ele continuou. – Beijou ele na boca na frente de todo mundo?

\- Jack, eu posso explicar...- ela estava ficando nervosa mas percebeu que Jack agora tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Explica ent _ão!- ele pediu cruzando os braços, mas ainda sorrindo._

 _\- Patife!- Kate exclamou e lhe deu as costas._

 _\- Princesa...- ele sussurrou e envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dela._

 _\- Jack, para!- ela ralhou. – A gente t_ á no meio da praia. Alguém pode nos ver!

\- Ent _ão, voc_ ê beijando o Sawyer na frente de todo mundo sabendo que ele está namorando a Ana, pode n _ão_ é?

\- Ai, Jack! Eu n _ão beijei ele de verdade. Eu s_ ó queria...

\- Provocar a Ana-Lucia.- Jack acrescentou. – Sinceramente eu n _ão entendo o porqu_ ê dessa animosidade entre vocês.

\- Eu n _ão gosto do jeito dela!- reclamou Kate._

 _\- T_ á e você também n _ão gosta do fato de que ela est_ á com o Sawyer. Baby, o Sawyer n _ão_ é prorpiedade sua.

\- E muito menos dela!

\- Concordo, mas ela corresponde aos sentimentos dele e você n _ão. Pensei que fosse louca por mim..._

 _Ela o puxou para dentro da tenda dela._

 _\- Eu sou louca por voc_ ê, Shepard.- ela disse assim que eles estavam lá dentro.

\- Ent _ão eu não preciso me preocupar com coisas que possivelmente poderiam ser colocadas na minha cabeça?_

 _Kate riu._

 _\- Se todo mundo conhecesse o Jack que eu conheço.- ela falou antes de beij_ á-lo na boca.

Jack correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, mas quando eles se separaram, ele disse:

\- Você foi infantil, princesa.

\- Eu sei.- ela respondeu. – Será que pode me perdoar, doutor?

\- Talvez.- respondeu ele. – Primeiro eu preciso te ensinar uma boa li _ção._

 _\- Ah_ é?- ela retrucou. – E qual?

 _Jack puxou de leve os cabelos longos dela, fazendo Kate suspirar antes de beij_ á-la novamente. Eles caíram na cama em seguida. Ela rolou com ele e ficou por cima. Sua m _ão certeira abriu-lhe o botão das calças e desceu o z_ íper antes de liberar o sexo dele das roupas íntimas.

A mão dela só pegou pele macia e gostosa, sem barreiras. Ele deixou sair um suspiro excitado ao sentir a m _ão_ de Kate em sua intimidade. As mãos dela começaram a alisar o sexo dele com carinho, deixando-o ereto, enquanto ouvia a respiração dele acelerar à medida em que ela acelerava o movimento de seus dedos nele.

Ela continuou acariciando-o com uma das m _ãos, a outra usou para remover seu jeans e a calcinha._ Deixou seu corpo cair contra o dele, tomando-o todo dentro dela, gemendo enquanto seus corpos se chocavam um contra o outro.

Ele deu um gemido mais afoito e apertou forte o quadril dela. Kate mergulhou no castanho esverdeado dos olhos dele, tão cheios de desejos quanto os dela. Com um sorriso safado no rosto, ela começou a se mover com mais rapidez, sempre focalizando os olhos maravilhosos dele.

\- Eu vou gozar... Oh, Jack! – ela abafou o som dos próprios gemidos com uma das m _ãos_ , gozando, sentindo-o acompanhá-la logo em seguida.

Kate caiu deitada no peito dele e suspirou feliz, sentindo as mãos grandes dele espalmadas em seu quadril, ainda puxando-a contra ele, no seu pós-orgasmo.

Jack alisou-lhe as costas, antes de subir a mão até os cabelos dela, envolvendo seus dedos no cachos, trazendo-a para si, entreabrindo os lábios e beijando-a com paixão. Ela suspirou extasiada.

\- É, eu acho que você gosta mesmo de mim.- disse ele quando Kate deitou-se ao lado dele na cama.

Ela sorriu. Eles se abra _çaram e ficaram assim por algum tempo, at_ é que Jack se levantou e come _çou a se vestir._

 _\- Tenho que ir.- ele se justificou. – Daqui a pouco j_ á v _ão estar me procurando. Melhor eu ir antes que organizem um grupo de busca achando que os Outros me levaram._

 _Kate deu uma risadinha e cobriu-se com o lençol._

 _\- Hmm, amor, eu acho que preciso de mais alguns minutos._

 _Jack sorriu e entregou-lhe um papel dobrado que tirou do bolso da calça._

 _\- Aqui, voc_ ê esqueceu o seu papel de amigo secreto comigo. Juro que eu n _ão abri._

 _Alguns minutos depois que ele se foi, Kate resolveu abrir o papel e ficou chocada quando leu o nome que estava escrito l_ á.

\- Puta merda!- exclamou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Entediado depois de tantas horas em sua barraca, Sawyer resolveu sair para dar uma volta. Observou as pessoas ocupadas cuidando da festa de natal, mas em nenhum momento se ofereceu para ajudar. Quando ele passou em frente da igreja, o Sr. Eko o chamou._

 _\- James?_

 _Sawyer se voltou para o padre quando ouviu a voz grave, mas serena dele falando com ele._

 _\- E desde quando algu_ ém além do Locke nesta ilha me chama de James?

 _\- Est_ á ocupado agora?- Eko perguntou, ignorando o comentário sarcástico de Sawyer.

\- Bem, deixa eu ver na minha agenda.- respondeu ele. – Pera, eu tenho duas reuni _ões agora_ à tarde e um encontro de negócios no bar com um dos supervisores da companhia, mas na verdade só estamos procurando uma desculpa para beber.

\- Que tal me ajudar com algo importante?- indagou Eko sem perder sua serenidade.

\- Como o quê?- retrucou Sawyer. – Escrevendo o serm _ão da missa do galo? Olha s_ ó, Eko, eu n _ão acho que eu seja a pessoa mais indicada, mas voc_ ê poderia pedir pro Drive Shaft. Ouvi dizer que ele foi coroinha.

\- Sinceramente, James, eu acho que você precisa da minha ajuda mais do que eu preciso da sua. Além do mais, sei que é bom com madeira e o altar precisa de alguns ajustes para a missa do galo esta noite.

\- O que quer dizer com eu preciso da sua ajuda?- Sawyer indagou, curioso.

\- Eu ouvi falar do seu cora _ção partido.- respondeu o padre._

 _\- Claro.- disse Sawyer. – E voc_ ê, sendo padre sabe tudo sobre relacionamentos. Sei!

\- N _ão me subestime, James. Eu e a Ana-Lucia caimos do mesmo lado da ilha e eu sei bastante coisas sobre ela._

 _As palavras de Eko finalmente lhe chamaram a atenção._

 _\- Como o qu_ ê, por exemplo?

\- Se me ajudar com o trabalho na igreja, te direi tudo o que eu sei.

\- Cadê o machado?- ele perguntou, tirando a camisa e se preparando para trabalhar.

Ana-Lucia passou pela igreja naquele momento e sentiu o cora _ção dar um pulo ao ver Sawyer, mas fingiu que ele não estava ali e continuou seu caminho._

 _\- Primeira coisa, a Ana_ é muito teimosa.- avisou Eko entregando o machado a Sawyer.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Jack estava terminando de atender um de seus pacientes na praia que tinha desenvolvido uma infec_ _ção no ouvido depois de passar muito tempo na_ água, quando viu Ana-Lucia caminhando para a beira do oceano.

O médico disse suas últimas recomenda _ções e resolveu ir falar com Ana-Lucia._

 _\- Feliz Natal!- ele disse, sorrindo quando ela se voltou para ele._

 _\- Feliz Natal, estranho.- ela disse tamb_ ém sorrindo. – Quase n _ão tenho te visto esses dias._

 _-_ É, eu soube que você tem andado ocupada.

\- N _ão mais.- ela comentou._

 _\- Voc_ ê está bem?- ele indagou, sério.

 _\- Sim, doutor.- Ana respondeu. – Tenho bebido bastante_ àgua, me alimentado direitinho, dormido 8 horas por noite e pelas manh _ãs eu dou uma corridinha na praia para manter a forma._

 _\- Muito bem.- disse ele. – Mas eu estava perguntando sobre outra coisa._

 _\- E tem outra coisa?- retrucou Ana._

 _\- Ana-Lucia, eu s_ ó acho que n _ão deveria fechar as portas para algo que poderia te fazer mais feliz aqui._

 _\- O Sawyer?- rebateu ela. – Bom, acho que a vantagem de ficar com ele seria que eu não teria de me preocupar em comprar protetor solar porque o homem tem um monte de tubos na barraca dele._

 _\- Tudo bem, n_ _ão vou dizer mais nada, mas s_ ó queria que soubesse que a Kate se sente mal pelo que ela fez.

\- Me sinto mal também.- confessou Ana-Lucia. – Eu n _ão estou sendo uma boa menina neste natal e o Papai Noel não vai me trazer nenhum presente._

 _\- Se cuida, Ana.- disse Jack tocando o ombro dela amigavelmente._

 _\- Hey, Jack!- ela o chamou antes que ele se fosse. – O que voc_ ê daria de presente para uma pesssoa que n _ão conhece muito bem?_

 _\- Nesta ilha, algo_ útil para a sobrevivência.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Com a ajuda de Sawyer, o trabalho na igreja correu bem mais r_ ápido; poucas horas depois os dois tinham deixado o altar impecável para a missa de natal naquela noite. Durante o tempo em que trabalharam, Eko contou a Sawyer várias coisas importantes sobre Ana-Lucia.

\- Ent _ão est_ á me dizendo que quando ela diz que n _ão quer, ela quer?_

 _\- Mais ou menos isso.- confirmou Eko._

 _\- E na verdade, ela usou o beijo que a Kate deu em mim como desculpa pra gente terminar porque est_ á com medo de baixar a guarda e se envolver de verdade comigo?

Eko assentiu.

\- Olha, estou impressionado com todo o seu conhecimento. De repente, além de líder religioso da comunidade você poderia ser o nosso consultor amoroso.

\- Estou apenas fazendo o trabalho de Deus.- falou Eko. – Que é unir as pessoas.

Ele entregou a Sawyer uma caixinha de veludo vermelho. Sawyer a abriu e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver objeto lá dentro.

\- Onde conseguiu isso?

Eko apenas sorriu.

\- Ok, eu confesso que eu estou nervoso, e se ela disser n _ão?_

 _\- E se ela disser sim?_

 _Sawyer assentiu e guardou o objeto no bolso._

 _\- Não se esqueça do seu presente de amigo secreto._

 _\- Sim, fazer o qu_ ê! Agora que você está me obrigando a participar...

\- Até mais tarde, James.- disse Eko.

Continua...

Nota: Meninas, o capitulo final ficou muito grande, por isso estou postando em partes. Espero que gostem! Um abraco!


	12. Chapter 9 Final

Final

\- Onde foi mesmo que você encontrou esse terno, Sr. Eko?- Sawyer perguntou mirando-se diante de um espelho parte quebrado na cabana do padre.

Eko sorriu e respondeu:

\- Eu o encontrei na escotilha quando estava procurando outra coisa.

\- Deve ser do Desmond.- Sawyer resmungou. – Não combina de jeito nenhum comigo.

\- Pois eu acho que caiu muito bem em você, James. É perfeito para a ocasião.

Sawyer deixou sair um suspiro.

\- E se ela me ver vestido assim e começar a rir?

\- Por que ela faria isso?- retrucou Eko.

\- Ora, porque nós somos sobreviventes de um acidente de avião numa ilha no meio do nada e eu apareço na frente dela todo de terno, carregando um anel? Me parece estúpido! Ela vai me dar um tapa no meio da cara...

\- James, respira fundo... – sugeriu Eko dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Sawyer se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. O terno azul-marinho, de corte italiano, provavelmente muito caro que o padre encontrara para ele realmente lhe caía como uma luva, ele tinha que admitir. Mesmo assim, estava aterrorizado em ir encontrar Ana-Lucia e pedi-la em casamento. Ele nunca tinha pedido uma mulher em casamento antes. Nem mesmo Cassidy, a garota com quem namorou e aplicou golpes juntos. Jamais sentira aquela vontade de se compromter com uma pessoa só.

Entretanto, seu romance relâmpago com Ana-Lucia despertara sentimentos nele que Sawyer nem sabia que existiam. Gostava dela de verdade e sim, por mais absurdo que parecesse queria se casar com ela. Ela era a única mulher quem ele queria naquela ilha e até fora dela, concluiu assustado.

Arrumou os cabelos loiros mais uma vez diante do espelho e falou, mais consigo mesmo do que com Eko:

\- Bom seja o que Deus quiser.

\- Hoje é véspera de natal, James. Tenha fé!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava olhando para as parcas roupas que tinha e acabou se decidindo por calça jeans e camiseta. Estava nervosa sobre essa festa de natal por várias razões, uma delas era o amigo secreto. Tinha preparado um presente ela mesma, mas não sabia se a pessoa iria gostar. A outra razão, a que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de que aquela seria a primeira vez em que estaria participando de um evento social naquela comunidade e isso a amedrontava.

Não queria e não precisava dos olhares hostis das pessoas julgando-a por seu crime sem parar. Ela conversara sobre isso com Libby mais cedo e a amiga lhe dissera que as pessoas a tinham perdoado porque compreendiam que tudo não passara de um acidente. Mesmo assim, Ana-Lucia ainda estava temerosa. Estava se perguntando mais uma vez se deveria ir à esta festa quando Claire chamou-a do lado de fora de sua tenda.

\- Hey!- Ana-Lucia a saudou com um pequeno sorriso ao abrir a lona de sua tenda para Claire.

\- Oi, Ana.- disse Claire carregando um embrulho de papel pardo com um laço roxo improvisado com uma alça de sutiã.

\- Será que eu posso entrar?- indagou Claire.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e deu espaço para que ela passasse. Claire estendeu-lhe o embrulho e disse:

\- Feliz Natal, Ana-Lucia. Eu sou a sua amiga secreta.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu sei que o certo seria esperar que todo mundo se encontrasse na praia para trocar os presentes, mas eu tenho algo especial que eu gostaria que você usasse esta noite.

Ana-Lucia abriu o pacote e ficou muito surpresa ao encontrar uma blusa branca de renda muito delicada com um pequeno top branco para usar por dentro, acompanhada de uma saia rodada e comprida também branca com uma renda na barra que combinava com a blusa.

\- Onde conseguiu isso?- ela indagou. Tinha gostado muito da roupa, mas esta parecia tão nova. – Por acaso tem alguma loja de roupas na floresta que eu desconheço?

Claire deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu achei em uma das malas abandonadas faz tempo, mas nunca usei. Quando eu cheguei nesta ilha tava com quase nove meses de gravidez e...

\- Obrigada.- disse Ana-Lucia. – A roupa é muito linda mas não posso aceitar.

\- Claro que pode!- insistiu Claire. – Aceite e por favor vista hoje à noite.

Ana observou que Claire estava usando um lindo vestido verde com babados na saia e perguntou:

\- Todo mundo vai estar bem vestido nessa festa?

\- Ah, com certeza.- disse Claire. – Todo mundo vai vestir o que de melhor encontrarem nessa ilha. Estamos celebrando o Natal hoje, mas também estamos celebrando o fato de ainda estarmos vivos depois de tanta tragédia.

Ana-Lucia assentiu. De repente as palavras de Claire fizeram todo o sentido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie testou a afinação de seu violão e sorriu satisfeito com a performance do instrumento. Olhou para o coral de Claire que estava preparado para a sua apresentação que aconteceria nos próximos minutos.

Tocos de madeira estavam espalhados pela praia servindo como cadeiras para as pessoas se sentarem e assistirem ao coral. Jack apareceu todo arrumado usando uma camisa de botões cinza e uma calça jeans escura. O cabelo tinha sido aparado e o rosto barbeado. Ao vê-lo, Kate correu ao encontro dele.

\- Oi, gato!- ela disse, sorridente.

\- Oi, princesa.- ele respondeu.

\- Você está lindo.- Kate falou com um olhar sedutor, fitando-o inteiro.

\- São os seus olhos, meu amor.- Jack disse segurando uma das mãos dela e levando-a ao lábios.

Ela usava um vestido de alcinhas cor-de-rosa acima dos joelhos com motivos florais no tecido. Jack comentou:

\- Pensei que não usasse cor-de-rosa.

\- Foi o melhor que eu consegui nas malas.- ela respondeu com um suspiro resignado.

\- Você fica linda de rosa.- ele elogiou.

Kate percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para eles e cochichando. Foi nesse momento que ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Jack. Ele aproveitou a deixa dela e a segurou delicadamente pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo.

\- Uau!- disseram algumas pessoas, supresas. Outras aplaudiram o casal que finalmente se revelava para a ilha inteira.

Jack estava feliz que Kate finalmente havia parado de se preocupar com a opinião das pessoas sobre o relacionamento deles.

\- Kate!- Claire chamou. Todos estavam preparados para a apresentação do coral. Só faltava ela tomar seu lugar.

\- Eu tenho que ir!- ela disse pra Jack dando mais um beijinho nele.

\- Boa sorte.- ele disse antes de soltá-la de seus braços.

Charlie executou as primeiras notas da canção natalina "Noite Feliz" e o coral começou a cantar; para a surpresa de todos, as vozes estavam em perfeita harmonia. Enquanto as pessoas da comunidade se maravilhavam com a apresentação de seus companheiros, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia saím de suas tendas para comparecer ao evento.

Foi nesse momento que os dois se viram frente a frente. Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ver Sawyer diante dela vestido em um terno, segurando um pacote embrulhado nas mãos.

"Ele é tão lindo!"- seus pensamentos exclamaram.

Sawyer por sua vez sentiu o corpo inteiro ser invadido por uma sensação de paixão profunda ao ver Ana-Lucia toda vestida de branco novamente, mas dessa vez ela usava uma blusa rendada curta que revelava sua barriga, com uma saia também branca e comprida. Os cabelos estavam soltos, mas uma pequena margarida os enfeitava, enfiada do lado direito das madeixas negras.

"Ela é tão linda!"- seus pensamentos exclamaram.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e Ana-Lucia o acompanhou com um suspiro também. Seu peito subia e descia devido à ansiedade de estar perto dele. Sawyer pensou em dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas as pessoas começaram a aplaudir de pé o coral que tinha acabado de finalizar sua primeira canção.

\- Boa noite.- ela finalmente disse quando os aplausos amainaram.

\- Boa.- Sawyer respondeu fitando-a intensamente.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Quero dizer...boa...noite! Foi isso que eu quis dizer- ele se explicou. – Eu não tava dizendo que você é boa...

\- Não?- ela flertou com ele.

\- Sim, você é boa...você é linda...- ele falou sem jeito.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

\- Você está muito elegante. Onde conseguiu esse terno?

\- Eu não revelo as minhas fontes.- ele disse fazendo-a rir.

\- Justo.- ela disse.

\- Quer vir se sentar comigo?- Sawyer convidou, esperançoso de que ela diria sim.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e caminhou com ele para sentar-se em um tronco onde cabiam duas pessoas. Hurley e Libby estavam sentados bem ao lado deles. Libby sorriu consigo mesma ao vê-los juntos.

O coral começou a cantar outra canção de natal. Sawyer tentou se concentrar na apresentação mas a proximidade de Ana-Lucia o distraía. Ana se sentia da mesma forma e sem perceber aproximou-se mais dele e suas coxas acabaram se tocando. Ele gostou de sentia-la tão perto.

Ela acabou pousando sua mão na coxa que encostava na dele. Sawyer então, bem devagarzinho colocou sua mão sobre a dela. Ana permitiu o contato e logo os dois entrelaçavam seus dedos uns nos outros. Eles não sabiam, mas Hurley estava prestando muita atenção neles, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter juntado as duas almas mais solitárias daquela comunidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da apresentação do coral, o jantar foi servido. Os adultos estavam animados diante da fartura de comida e bebidas Dharma naquela noite; as crianças, eufóricas corriam de um lado para o outro da praia participando de jogos que Hurley, Charlie e Michael tinham criado especialmente para elas.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia continuaram juntos. Ele preparou um prato para eles dividirem com porco, legumes e arroz enquanto ela escolhia algumas frutas para a sobremesa. Quando se sentaram para comer, os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

\- Me desculpe.

Se olharam e riram.

\- Olha, eu realmente queria me desculpar.- Ana disse. – Eu fui muito infantil hoje de manhã.

\- Eu também.- ele disse. – Eu não deveria ter deixado a Kate me beijar e...

\- Eu sei que a iniciativa não foi sua, mas também eu não posso ficar te dizendo o que fazer, James...eu não sou a sua dona.

\- Mas eu te dei permissão pra ser minha dona, lembra?- ele falou bem humorado enquanto saboreava um pedaço de carne que ele cortou em dois levando um à boca de Ana. Ela comeu com gosto e indagou, rindo baixinho:

\- E quanto àquela tatuagem?

\- Vou fazer, com certeza.- Sawyer respondeu. – Eu andei dando uma pesquisada nos estúdios de tatuagem da cidade, mas creio não ter muitas opções.

Ela riu.

\- Eu queria muito te beijar... – Sawyer disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ana correspondeu ao movimento do rosto dele, preparada para unir os seus lábios aos dele quando Hurley anunciou: - Gente, está na hora do amigo secreto!

\- Hurley!- Sawyer resmungou porque Hurley tinha destruído o momento deles.

\- Acho que temos que ir.- Ana disse, mas se sentia tão frustrada quanto ele.

A comunidade inteira se reuniu ao redor de uma grande fogueira feita por Locke e iniciou a troca de presentes. Cada pessoa ia no centro da roda e dizia algumas coisas sobre o amigo secreto para que os outros adivinhassem.

\- O meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que gosta de ajudar todo mundo.- dizia Jack segurando seu presente.

\- Ele ou ela?- indagou Charlie.

\- Ele.- Jack disse.

\- O Sr. Eko!- gritou Emma.

\- Não.- corrigiu Jack. – Essa pessoa acha que sempre tem azar, mas somos todos sortudos por tê-lo conosco.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Hurley.

\- O nome dele é Hugo Reys.- completou Jack.

As pessoas aplaudiram. Hurley se levantou e deu um abraço de urso em Jack.

\- Abre! Abre! Abre!- as pessoas começaram a dizer para que ele abrisse o presente. Era um embrulho grande. Hurley o abriu e sorriu imensamente ao ver que era um pote extra-grande de molho de salada Dharma.

\- Obrigado, Jack!

Jack sorriu e retornou ao seu lugar. Hurley então pôs-se a descrever seu amigo secreto.

\- O meu amigo... ele é um sobrevivente.

\- Todos nós somos.- implicou Charlie.

\- Peraê, deixa eu continuar, dude!

Charlie ficou quieto.

\- Ele é um sobrevivente do mundo.- Hurley acrescentou. – Cara super inteligente, prático, mas também sensível. Eu confiaria minha vida à ele.

As pessoas olhavam ao redor tentando decifrar quem seria aquela pessoa quando Hurley simplesmente disse:

\- Meu grande amigo Sayid Jarrah.

Sayid levantou-se da roda e foi abraçar Hurley.

\- Muito obrigado, meu amigo.- ele disse.

Sayid abriu seu presente e franziu o cenho quando encontrou um equipamento eletrônico aos pedaços.

\- Um rádio quebrado?

\- Pra você se divertir, dude.

As pessoas riram e Sayid agradeceu a Hurley pelo presente mais uma vez. O jogo continuou. Sayid tirou Sun e deu a ela um perfume que ele mesmo criara com as flores do jardim dela. Sun tirou Walt que ganhou um jogo de tabuleiro coreano feito por ela e Jin. Walt tirou Locke que ganhou uma faca nova. Locke tirou Jack que tinha tirado Sawyer. Para Jack ele deu creme de barbear Dharma e Jack deu para Sawyer um par de óculos escuros que lembravam os de Keanu Reeves em Matrix.

Sawyer por sua vez, tirou o menino Zach e deu para ele de presente um cavalo de madeira que ele mesmo entalhou para o garoto. Zach tirou Eko e deu-lhe um desenho que ele mesmo fez da ilha. Eko tirou Claire e deu a ela um lindo cobertor para sua cama que ela adorou.

\- Bom, o meu amigo secreto é uma mulher.- anunciou claire.

\- Rose!- gritou Zach.

\- Não.- corrigiu Claire. – Ela é nova no nosso acampamento.

\- Libby!- sugeriu Walt.

Claire balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ela é uma pessoa muito forte e determinada, e também linda.

\- A Kate!- sugeriu Neil.

\- A Kate não é nova no acampamento.- disse Steve.

\- Ah é!- concordou Neil.

\- Eu sei que ela se sente um pouco fora do lugar aqui com a gente, mas eu queria dizer pra ela que agora ela é parte do nosso grupo e sempre vai ser: Ana-Lucia Cortez.

As pessoas olharam para Ana-Lucia e começaram a aplaudir. Ela se levantou da roda um pouco tímida, mas foi abraçar Claire.

\- Muito obrigada, Claire e a todos vocês por me acolherem aqui. Não tenho palavras para agradecer.

\- Cadê o presente?- indagou Emma.

\- Eu estou usando o meu presente.- revelou Ana-Lucia. – E como vocês podem ver, ficou muito bem em mim.

Ela deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma, arrancando mais aplausos dos presentes. Um dos homens assobiou e Neil não se conteve e gritou: - Gostosa!

\- Como é que é?- Sawyer resmungou.

Neil calou-se imediatamente.

\- Bom, o meu amigo secreto também é uma mulher. Ela é muito forte, decidida, teimosa e tem um fraco por médicos atraentes.

\- Ohhhhhhh!- fizeram as pessoas olhando para Kate.

\- Eu sinceramente a detesto!- Ana revelou.

Kate deu um sorriso maroto para ela.

\- A razão mais provável é que eu morro de inveja dessa beleza clássica que ela tem, do tipo que come de tudo e nunca engorda...

As pessoas riram.

\- Mas não posso deixar de admirar a ousadia dela e sei que ela daria sua vida para salvar um de seus amigos. Estou falando de Kate Austen.

\- Sardenta!- disse Sawyer aplaudindo.

Kate se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Ana-Lucia.

\- Me desculpa pela cabeçada que eu te dei.

\- Desculpa por quase ter quebrado o seu braço.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu...posso te dar um abraço?- Kate perguntou, espontânea.

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- Feliz Natal, Ana-Lucia.- Kate disse.

\- Feliz Natal, Kate.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer gostou de ver as duas finalmente dando uma trégua nas suas diferenças.

\- Eu morro de inveja do seu bumbum.- Kate comentou baixinho com ela.

Ana-Lucia riu. Ela entregou a Kate um pequeno embrulho. Kate o abriu e viu um bracelete com pedrinhas coloridas e conchinhas.

\- Foi você quem fez?- perguntou.

Ana assentiu.

\- É lindo! Muito obrigada.

Depois que Ana-Lucia recebeu seu presente e Sawyer já tinha recebido o dele, resolveu que era hora de ficar a sós com sua amada, conforme o plano do Sr. Eko. Ana-Lucia não tinha ideia mas a conspiração de Hurley agora era muito maior e tinha muito mais participantes.

Quando Ana-Lucia voltou para a roda e sentou-se ao lado dele, Sawyer sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: - Quer dar uma volta?

Ela respondeu sem se virar para ele:

\- Sim.

Os dois levantaram juntos e ele segurou a mão dela que não o rejeitou. Hurley viu quando eles saíram de perto da fogueira e trocou olhares com Charlie, Eko, Jack e Kate.

\- Eu vou pra igreja.- Eko disse para Charlie que estava sentado ao seu lado. – O resto de vocês venham em uns cinco minutos.

Charlie assentiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia caminharam juntos pela praia, curtindo a brisa e a luz da lua que naquela noite estava tão clara quanto na noite em que eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Todo aquele cenário trazia boas lembranças a ambos.

Quando eles chegaram em um canto da praia onde havia umas àrvores muito juntas formando um abrigo, Ana-Lucia o puxou para lá e o beijou. Sawyer suspirou no beijo, estava com vontade de beijá-la há muito tempo.

\- Ai, morena, eu esperei tanto por isso.- ele falou quando eles se separaram momentaneamente.

Ana-Lucia colocou sua mão na nuca dele e o trouxe para mais outro beijo e mais outro. Os rostos deles se moviam em direções diferentes enquanto os lábios se provavam afoitos. Eles ficaram ali por um longo tempo se abraçando e se beijando, mas quando as coisas começaram a esquentar mais um pouco, ele gentilmente a afastou dizendo:

\- Acho que já está na hora da missa do galo. A gente vai se atrasar.

Ela piscou os olhos sem entender.

\- James, você tá falando sério?

\- Seríssimo.- ele disse.

Ana sorriu e o puxou pela cintura, agarrando-o e mordiscando-lhe o pescoço. Sussurrou baixinho:

\- Não, você não está!

\- Eu estou sim, Lucy.- ele insistiu. – Prometi ao Sr. Eko que ia aparecer na missa.

\- Não sabia que era religioso.- Ana retrucou desconfiada.

\- Ás vezes.- Sawyer respondeu.

Ana apertou seu corpo contra o dele.

\- Ay, papí vamos ficar aqui. Está tão bom assim nós dois juntinhos...

Ele ficou tentado e passou os lábios pelo rosto dela antes de suas bocas se encontrarem para se devorar novamente.

\- Lu...vamos pra missa.

\- Mas por que pra missa, Sawyer?- ela se queixou fazendo beicinho.

\- OK, tudo bem.- ele concordou. – Nós não vamos pra missa. Vamos pra minha tenda.

Ela adorou a sugestão, mas Sawyer estava mentindo. Ele não pretendia levá-la para sua tenda, tinha que levá-la para a igreja onde o Padre Eko os casaria diante dos olhos de Deus e de toda a comunidade da ilha. Entretanto, Sawyer estava extremamente nervoso. Um filme ficava passando na sua cabeça com cenas de rejeição da parte dela.

Talvez aquele plano fosse mesmo muito absurdo e Ana-Lucia não aceitaria se casar com ele. Mas seu coração não parava de sonhar. Ele jamais quisera algo tanto assim e por causa disso, Sawyer não desistiu, continuou seguindo o plano.

\- Por que estamos aqui?- Ana-Lucia indagou algum tempo depois sem entender por que ele a tinha levado para o terreno aonde estavam construindo a igreja.

\- Porque eu quero me casar com você.- ele respondeu, se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

Era exatamente meia noite do dia 25 de dezembro. O rosto dela ficou lívido de surpresa.

\- Sawyer do que está falando?

Ele então tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho do bolso do terno, abriu-a e mostrou a ela.

\- Dios mio!- Ana-Lucia exclamou em espanhol levando sua mão direita ao peito, tentando conter as batidas fortes de seu coração naquele momento. Um anel prateado com pequenos brilhantes azuis cintilava dentro da caixinha.

\- Quer casar comigo, Ana-Lucia Cortez?

Ela suspirou. Sawyer sentiu um nó na boca do estômago sem saber o que esperar dela.

\- Ana-Lucia. Por favor diz alguma coisa.- ele pediu; suor frio escorria-lhe da testa.

\- Por que quer casar comigo?- foi a pergunta dela.

\- Eu... – ele engasgou sem saber o que dizer.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Cara, isso é loucura, sabia?

\- Eu não me importo. Eu estou louco por você! Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que eu caí nessa ilha.

\- Mas a gente mal se conhece...

\- Bom, eu sou egoísta, trapaceiro e mal intencionado, mas...

\- Eu sou egocêntrica, temperamental e teimosa...- Ana disse.

\- Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho.- Sawyer admitiu. – Não agora que eu te encontrei...

\- Oh, James...

-Casa comigo, morena.

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que Ana-Lucia pudesse controlá-las.

\- Sim, eu quero me casar com você, James Ford.

No momento seguinte, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. As mulheres da ilha apareceram e colocaram uma coroa de flores nos cabelos de Ana-Lucia. Ela reconheceu as flores de quando Libby as estava fazendo e trocou um olhar surpreso com a amiga que lhe sorriu radiante.

Sawyer foi levado por Hurley para dentro da igreja ainda em construção, mas onde já havia um altar. Charlie tocou a marcha nupcial no violão e Ana-Lucia adentrou a igreja segurando um buquê de flores que Claire lhe dera ainda na entrada. As pessoas ficaram de pé e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Mas dessa vez os olhares não eram de julgamento ou raiva, mas sim de admiração. Bernard ofereceu-lhe o braço e eles caminharam juntos até onde o amigo a entregaria nas mãos de seu futuro esposo.

A igreja estava toda enfeitada com muitas flores. Ana sentiu-se zonza de tanta felicidade. Ao ver Sawyer no altar esperando por ela, seu coração se derreteu inteiro. Aos seus olhos ele era o homem mais lindo do mundo.

Sawyer por sua vez não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, estava encantado. Mal podia esperar para que Eko os declarasse marido e mulher. Quando Bernard a entregou para ele no altar, Sawyer segurou a mão dela na sua mais uma vez naquela noite e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a num gesto carinhoso.

Eko pediu a todos que se sentassem e começou a cerimônia:

\- Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas. Quem poderia imaginar que James Ford e Ana-Lucia Cortez encontrariam o amor depois de uma queda de avião?

As pessos riram.

\- Mas eles se encontraram e esse amor cresceu aconteceu devagarzinho até virar esse turbilhão de emoções que os trouxe aqui hoje para uni-los em santo matrimônio. James Ford, você aceita Ana-Lucia Cortez como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la nessa ilha e fora dela até o seu último sopro de vida?

\- Aceito.- Sawyer respondeu olhando nos olhos negros dela.

\- Ana-Lucia Cortez, você aceita James Ford como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo nessa ilha e fora dela até o seu último sopro de vida?

\- Aceito com todo o meu coração.- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

\- Pelo poder concedido à mim pela Santa Igreja Católica e diante dos olhos de Deus e da comunidade desta ilha Eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Final

No epílogo: A lua de mel.

Nota: Meninas, espero que tenham curtido essa história tanto quanto eu curti escrevê-la. Feedbacks, por favor. Embora essa tenha sido a parte final tenho um bonus pra vocês muito em breve. Beijos para todas.


	13. Epilogo

Epílogo

Ela podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto ele a conduzia para fora da igreja, segurando-lhe a mão suavemente. As pessoas sorriam para eles e batiam palmas, exclamavam felicitações parecendo genuinamente felizes por eles. Ana-Lucia estava surpresa diante da mudança de atitude da comunidade inteira com ela.

Sawyer se virou para olhá-la por alguns instantes. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de amor e desejo por ela. Ana sorriu e ele beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa antes de continuarem caminhando de mãos dadas.

\- Viva os noivos!- gritou Hurley jogando pétalas de flores neles.

Ele estava se sentindo todo orgulhoso por ter unido o casal mais improvável da ilha. Ana e Sawyer foram abraçados por muita gente, inclusive por Sayid. Da igreja, as pessoas foram comemorar na praia. No entanto, quando o grupo começu a se dispersar, Sawyer envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Ana-Lucia e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Quer sair daqui?

\- Mas é a nossa festa de casamento, papi.- ela disse.

\- Muito bem, vamos ficar mais um tempo então.- ele falou um pouco decepcionado, o que fez Ana dar uma gargalhada.

\- Cowboy, eu estou brincando. Vamos sair daqui...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou com força. Ela o abraçou de volta e eles se beijaram. Já estavam se dirigindo para a tenda dele quando Jack e Kate surgiram na frente deles.

\- Mas já estão indo?- inquiriu Jack com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Ainda é cedo.

\- É que eu estou cansado...com dor de cabeça. – disse Sawyer tentando se livrar deles.

\- Precisa de uma aspirina?- perguntou o médico fingindo seriedade.

Sawyer olhou torto para ele.

\- Ai Jack, vamos parar de amolar os pombinhos.- disse Kate com um risinho. – Não tá vendo que eles estão ansiosos pela lua de mel?

\- Isso mesmo, Jack.- Ana concordou com Kate. – Quer fazer o favor de deixar a gente ir fazer amor?

Jack riu.

\- Ei, eu não estou aqui para impedir nada. A Kate e eu queremos dar um presente de casamento para vocês.

\- Presente?- retrucou Sawyer, de repente estava muito interessado.

\- Pois bem, a escotilha hoje é de você ficar à vontade porque ninguém vai pra lá.

\- Sério?- disse Ana, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Jack assentiu.

\- Só não se esqueçam de apertar o botão a cada 108 minutos.

\- Doutor, está nos oferecendo as chaves da suíte nupcial?- falou Sawyer com um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Divirtam-se!- disse Jack pegando na mão de Kate.

\- Tem vinho Dharma na geladeira.- Kate acrescentu com uma piscadela.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se entreolharam empolgados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma vez que eles estavam em frente ao despressurizador, Sawyer segurou Ana-Lucia delicadamente, impedindo-a de abrir a porta.

\- O que foi?- ela perguntou sem entender.

Ele se abaixou e a pegou nos braços.

\- Eu tenho que te carregar, é a nossa lua de mel!

\- Mi amor, se você me carregar como vamos abrir a porta?

Sawyer franziu o cenho sentindo-se um pouco bobo. Colocou Ana no chão e abriu a porta pesada com um pouco de esforço.

\- Agora sim!- disse ele pegando-a nos braços outra vez.

Dentro da escotilha, Sawyer colocou-a no chão e fechou a porta.

\- Esposa...- ele disse comum sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

\- Esposo...- Ana-Lucia respondeu maliciosa, medindo seu amor de cima a baixo, ansiosa para cair nos braços dele.

\- Quer vinho, Sra. Ford?- ele indagou se dirigindo a cozinha.

\- Si, mi amor.- ela respondeu dengosa.

Enquanto ele estava na cozinha, Ana foi até a biblioteca e procurou na sessão de discos por algo interessante para tocar na lua de mel deles. Encontrou um antigo disco de músicas românticas em espanhol. Colocou no toca disco e começou a dançar devagarzinho.

Sawyer retornou com duas taças de vinho e abriu um grande sorriso ao ver sua esposa dançando pela sala. Ele parou e a admirou por alguns segundos. Ela era muito graciosa, rodopiando pela escotilha, levantando a beira da saia branca e movendo os quadris sensualmente enquanto cantarolava a música.

\- "Deus, como eu estou apaixonado!"- Sawyer pensou consigo sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela se aproximou dele, pegou sua taça de vinho, sorveu um gole e continuou a dançar.

\- Acho que eu te amo...- ele deixou escapar enquanto bebia de sua taça.

\- Mas já?- ela provocou.

Ele baixou a taça de vinho em uma mesinha e se aproximou dela. Ela também colocou seu vinho de lado e eles se abraçaram, movendo os corpos devagar no ritmo da música. Ana encostou a cabeça no peito dele e falou baixinho:

\- Estamos casados, mas e se um dia o resgate chegar?

\- Continuaremos casados, nesta ilha ou fora dela, eu te quero pra sempre...meu amor.

Ana acariciou-lhe o peito delicadamente e o olhou com desejo.

\- Que sorte a minha...- disse com um sorriso predador.

Sawyer sorriu de volta para ela, um sorriso safado.

\- Você é a minha mulher agora...

\- Y tu eres mi hombre...

\- Exclusivamente seu! Do jeitinho que você queria, morena.

Ela sorriu e esfregou o nariz no dele, fechando os olhos ao tocar os lábios dele com os dela. A mão dele começou a deslizar pelas costas dela, enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios dela, sentindo a maciez e o gosto deles.

Ana-Lucia gemeu baixinho, se deixando levar por ele, pelo erotismo de seus gestos carinhosos, pela sedução daquela língua molhada e macia de encontro à dela, provando e sugando.

Ambos fecharam seus olhos e se deixaram levar pela sensação que sempre os trazia um para o outro.

\- Quer fazer amor na cama?- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Ela se arrepiou inteira.

\- Essa é a coisa mais erótica que eu já ouvi nessa ilha.- disse Ana fazendo Sawyer dar uma risadinha.

A mão dele desceu e a agarrou pelo bumbum, suspendendo-a do chão. Ana enroscou as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, puxando a longa saia para cima. Eles se beijaram enquanto ele os conduzia para o beliche no quarto.

Ele a deitou na cama de baixo com cuidado e se abaixou, beijando a barriga nua dela que aparecia entre o top curto e o cós baixo da saia dela. Ana fechou os olhos e deu um gemidinho. Sawyer mordiscou ao redor do umbigo dela que sentiu ondas de calor pelo corpo todo, fazendo-a úmida.

Sawyer tirou o terno e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa. Ana-Lucia desceu uma das mãos pela própria coxa e ergueu mais a saia, insinuando-se para seu amor. Ele se despiu por inteiro na frente dela.

\- Eu acho que te amo... – ela admitiu.

Ele apenas sorriu e se deitou sobre o corpo dela. Ana abriu as pernas, aconchegando-o junto de si. Os dois trocaram beijos apaixonados. Sawyer ergueu a blusa dela e beijou-lhe entre os seios. Ana colou seu corpo ao dele sentindo-lhe a ereção morna e macia contra uma de suas coxas.

\- Meu James...- ela sussurrou.

Ele acariciou o rosto e os cabelos dela, antes de puxar-lhe o top branco pra cima e ter acesso aos seus seios. Ana juntou-os, oferecendo-os a Sawyer que os beijou delicadamente. A urgência pela união dos corpos crescia para ambos; dos seios ele acariciou-lhe a barriga e suas mãos foram parar entre as coxas dela, puxando a calcinha de Ana-Lucia para baixo. Sawyer escorregou a peça branca pelas coxas dela enquanto beijava e mordiscava a pele de sua amada.

Quando ele tocou-lhe o sexo com os lábios, Ana deu um longo gemido e remexeu-se na cama afogueada. Sawyer deslizou os dedos devagar pela vagina dela, umedecendo-os antes de inserir um dedo dentro dela. Eles se olharam naquele momento e ele a acariciou por dentro, roçando em seus pontos sensíveis. Ela suspirou, abrindo-se mais para ele.

Sawyer voltou a deitar-se no corpo dela, levantando-lhe a saia até o torso. Ana tocou a mão dele que ainda lhe acariciava e o comandou para que ele intensificasse os movimentos.

\- É assim que você gosta chica?- ele indagou diante do brilho no olhar dela.

\- Oh si, si...- ela gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele brincou com os lábios dela nos seus, beijando-a devagarzinho enquanto seus dedos continuavam dando prazer a ela.

\- Oh, James!- ela gritou.

\- Você é tão quente, Ana-Lucia. E toda minha...

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Me toma agora, papi! Eu estou pronta...e eu te quero bem fundo dentro de mim.

Sawyer quase gozou ao ouvir as palavras dela, seguidas de sua respiração errática no ouvido dela e os carinhos dela em seu peito nu. Mas ele se conteve para o melhor e a agarrou pelos quadris, se afundando dentro dela com carinho enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração.

\- Acho que eu vou morrer de prazer...- ele disse com um suspiro. – E vou levar você comigo, morena.

Ela gritou sentindo-o inteiro dentro dela, apertado e aconchegante. Ele ondulou o quadril sobre o dela e se moveu depressa, pausava o movimento e então continuava. Ana-Lucia sentia como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa esperando pelo momento em que cairia a cada arremetida mais profunda do pênis dela.

\- Meu coração está batendo muito rápido!- ela disse.

Sawyer tocou o peito dela e sentiu-lhe as batidas antes de dizer:

\- O meu também, amor, o meu também...

Eles se abraçaram e Sawyer empurrou o quadril forte contra o dela, seu púbis esbarrou no clitóris dela provocando-lhe um intenso e inesquecível orgasmo. O corpo dela inteiro tremeu e Ana fechou os olhos, gemendo alto, deixando-se levar pelos espasmos de prazer.

Sawyer sentiu-a muito úmida contra o seu corpo e sentiu-se orgulhoso por dar tanto prazer a ela, logo a semente dele fluiu livre no ventre dela levando-o a viajar no próprio prazer. Quando acabou eles permaneceram abraçados e unidos por um tempo antes que ele deslizasse para fora dela e deita-se ao seu lado, acariciando-lhe os cabelos suados.

\- Eu acho que foi pra nossa primeira noite de casados...- ele disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada.

\- E que continue assim por muito tempo...- ela disse toda sorridente.

\- Por pelo menos uns 100 anos...- Sawyer disse trocando um beijo carinhoso com ela.

O alarme começou a tocar naquele momento. Sawyer revirou os olhos:

\- Son of a bitch!

\- É o preço da suíte, amor.- falou Ana, divertida.

Sawyer se levantou da cama e vestiu a cueca boxer. Ana-Lucia apenas se cobriu com o lençol e o assistiu correr para o computador e lidar com o alarme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **1 ano depois**

Um choro muito alto ecoou na madrugada. Sawyer abriu meio olho e o fechou de novo. O choro ficou mais alto ainda.

\- É a sua vez, papi.- Ana-Lucia disse, deitada ao lado dele na cama com os olhos fechados.

\- Não é não!- ele disse preguiçoso.

O choro se tornou histérico. Sawyer finalmente se levantou e quase levou o cobertor inteiro da cama, Ana resmungou puxando-o de volta e cobrindo-se. Sawyer andou zonzo pelo corredor de sua casa. Ja fazia cerca de seis meses que eles tinham sido resgatados da ilha. Durante o tempo em que estiveram lá, os dois se casaram numa noite de natal que terminou com um presente inesperado.

Sawyer entrou no quarto de sua pequena filha Luna e sorriu ao vê-la esperneando, clamando por atenção.

\- Oi, nenem do papai.- ele disse carinhoso pegando-a no colo. Cheirou ao redor da fralda e não havia nada. Balançou-a nos braços e aos poucos o bebê foi se acalmando. – Hey amor, eu to ficando cada vez melhor nesse negócio de ser pai.

\- Eu acho muito bom.- Ana-Lucia apareceu no quarto nesse momento com cara de zangada. – Porque quando eu te der o pé na bunda, vai ter que se virar sozinho nos seus momentos com a Luna.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- Jesus, mulher! O que foi que eu fiz?

Ana-Lucia mostrou para ele um papel amassado com algumas coisas provocativas escritas e uma marca de batom.

\- Oh!- ele exclamou e sorriu. – Lucy, esse foi o primeiro bilhete que você escreveu pra mim lá na ilha, não se lembra? Eu guardei.

\- Eu nunca escrevi isso pra você.- ela retrucou.

\- Como não?- rebateu ele. – Deixa de onda, gatinha ciumenta. Você disse que tava a fim de mim, Foi assim que tudo começou.

\- Não, não.- Ana-Lucia argumentou.- Eu apenas respondi o bilhete que você mandou pra mim depois que o Hurley me disse que...

Os dois se encararam sérios e disseram em uníssono:

\- O Hurley!

Eles finalmente tinham entendido. Acabaram sorrindo e se abraçando junto com seu bebê. Agora já não importava mais. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se amavam. O natal estava perto novamente.

FIM

Nota: Meninas, muito obrigada por acompanharem esta história que foi um pouco diferente do que eu costumo escrever, mas eu que me diverti muito fazendo. Espero que vocês tenham curtido o final. Um grande abraço.


End file.
